


The Lullaby of The Voice Actor

by Phantasmagorical_Butterfly



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, Alcohol, But will update if there is any, Characters from Obey Me, Curses, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Friendship, M/M, Male Main Character, Medical though, OC, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Profanity, Romance, Secrets, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Sort of an AU, possible nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagorical_Butterfly/pseuds/Phantasmagorical_Butterfly
Summary: Leviathan, Avatar of Envy, sneaks his way to an anime convention up in the human world after having begged Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride and Levi's older brother, for permission and being declined. Upon making it to the convention, Levi goes on his usual shopping spree and attends the fan signing of the artist for "The Magical Ruri Hana: Demon Girl" as planned.After having getting down from the convention high and sitting down a little further away from the convention sight in order to rest his feet, Levi finds himself overhearing the artist from earliers signing event and 2 other people from the animes production team talking about meeting with the voice actor of Ruri Hana. This was an absolute shock for Levi because absolutely no one knows who the voice actor of Ruri Hana is, except for the production team.And so Levi takes it upon himself to follow said members for the remaining of the convention. After some time of stealthily following the humans around and into a diner, Levi finally gets to see the voice actor from afar, but the discovery leaves him in a complete shock and wondering if seeing the voice actor was actually a good idea after all...
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 12





	1. Frustration At It's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all! :D
> 
> Here I am with a fresh story based on the game created by the Shall We Date? franchise mobile game and NTT Solmare Corp, Obey Me! One Master To Rule Them All! Credit goes out to them for the characters of the seven demon brothers, as well as the other characters that will be used (so characters like Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, Luke, Simeon, Solomon, etc.)!
> 
> First I would like to make a quick apology to anyone who was looking forward to the previous story I had posted based on this game as well. I had taken it down due to not having the proper motivation for it, as well as everything within the story a bit messy for me as I continued to write the following chapters for it... I do have it saved though and I might just post it up again in the future with edits and hopefully more chapters (and that missing motivation TT^TT)!
> 
> For now, I bring you a new story that I hope you will enjoy as much as the previous one! :3
> 
> It's a bit on the lengthy side and it may be a bit slow at first for the beginning of the story, but I promise that things will definitely get good as it goes on! Also, I just want to point out that before you read the chapters that will be coming out in the future, PLEASE read those tags because this story is marked as Mature and even though I don't have much warnings up now, that is due to the fact that the chapters for now will be light. But they WILL change with every chapter or two that is released (because it all depends on how the story progresses for me).
> 
> Also, there will be times where the readers get to interact with what happens next in the story, but I'll talk more about that in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.
> 
> So yeah, let me hush up and let you go on to the story (at least I'll hush up for those who actually read this ^_^'' )

How can a person who lived a life filled with confusion, with uncertainty, with pain, with betrayal, and many different forms of hate and torture be put in charge of another person’s life? Can the life of another living being be entrusted to someone who knows very little about the beauty of living? Would they know how to cherish them, to appreciate them, and to handle them as if dealing with a fragile infant having been just born? Would they understand the importance of giving up their own existence in order to fend for another’s? And if the answer is no to all of these questions, is it possible to show the aesthetics of life and its appeal to that very same empty vessel of a being? Is it possible to gift them the required second chance of experience? To prescribe them the necessary specs to the world they were unjustly kicked out of?  
Is it?

  
“You know that’s not possible.”

  
“Please, you have to give her some more!” the short haired brunette pleads with tear-filled eyes. “She’s in so much pain and she looks like she’s about to pass out!”

  
“I understand your concern Mrs. Rogers, but Leslie is already being given the maximum dose of Ibuprofen and there’s nothing else we can give her since she’s allergic to the other medications we have on board,” the rose pink haired male says as his eyes roam the chart of another patients on the computer monitor in order to see what kind of exams they needed, since he needed to inform them and prep them beforehand. “Doctor Kadrill should be here soon with the results of the x-ray, as well as what will be done about Leslies fracture, so please wait patiently until- “

  
“How can you tell me to sit patiently while my daughter is crying in there in pain?! Because I know there is something else you can give her, but you just don’t want to give it to her!” She adjusts the string to her small gray leather purse on her left shoulder and takes a deep breath in and exhales before saying, “I want Doctor Kadrill down here right this instant!”

  
The male is brought to a sudden halt by the woman’s words, the clicking of the mouse quieting and his eyes closing shut as he lets out what felt like the hundredth sigh of the day. But of course he sighed in discretion because if any relative of a patient were to ever witness a nurse getting frustrated over their own impatience and ignorance, goodbye hard-earned job. So after recollecting his very own frustration and wrapping it up in his imaginary bubble wrap, the male turns his head and opens his eyes in order to lock his own lilac irises to the frowning hazel ones beside him. He then manages to give the woman a smile of reassurance, or at least he had hoped he was portraying the forced expression correctly, before saying as calmly as he could, “Let me see what I can do for you Mrs. Rogers, ok? I will try to get in contact with the Doctor for you.” Maybe she was able to see through his façade or not, but luckily for him she wasn’t the overly aggressive kind of mother who would rage about being left alone in an ER room for only a half an hour. But he could definitely understand her frustration though, seeing how her and her daughter had been waiting for 2 hours after having been seen by the doctor, waiting for the results of the various other exams they performed on her besides the x-rays they took, which showed that the daughter was currently suffering a fractured rib cage. Normally if a doctor waits for the test result or take a while to go over said results, it’s most likely because they saw something else other than the fracture, but it wasn’t his place to tell her that.

  
“Thank you,” she simply says before turning and walking back to the closed curtain right across from where he was standing by the desk, pushing back her brown back length hair into a ponytail in the process. He watches her with his expression never changing, or at least until she had disappeared behind the closed curtains, for his expression shifts into a frown as he goes back to looking at the computer screen and clicking away on his mouse. 

  
“Wow, I can’t believe you actually did it,” comes a slightly high-pitched female’s voice from behind him. Having worked in the hospitals ER for about 4 years already, there wasn’t a need for him to turn around to match the already familiar the voice to a face, the male having already knowing who it was. “What?” he simply responds as his focus remains on the computer screen. 

  
“What? You know what,” she says with a small giggle before approaching the male’s side. “You spared her the You’re-not-the-only-one-who-needs-a-doctor phrase. AND you did it with a smile!”

  
“Well,” he starts as he gives the mouse one last click after pressing the print button on the computer. He turns to face the grinning honey blonde haired woman, which was tied up in its usual bun as usual with the two small strands hovered over either side of her cheeks, and her sky filled irises that brimmed with the very little energy he himself had been running on. How could anyone not remember this woman’s voice when she always sounded like she was on a sugar rush 24/7? Or at least that’s what he had always thought every time he saw or even heard her voice around. “I’m trying to keep my job of 4 years since apparently the head nurse always has it out for me.”

  
She hums in understanding as she nods agreeingly, clearly knowing what he meant. As if it were a regular thing to do every time whenever they brought up the topic, the both of them slightly turn their heads to their right in order to catch a quick glimpse of said head nurse, Nurse Sideris, which happened to be an hour glass framed woman with medium length chocolate brown hair tied up in a ponytail with piercing hazel eyes that would scare even an infant upon locking eyes with the older woman. Even though she looked like a young woman in her early or mid-30’s, rumor’s claimed the woman to be in her late 40’s to early 50’s but no one knew for sure. He wasn’t interested either since he never got along with the woman since the very first day he started working there. He had a feeling it could’ve been when he had told a patient to “sit their ass back down in the waiting room and wait like everyone else to be called into the treating area in order to see their family member because they’re no better than everyone else who was also waiting” right in front of her, or maybe it was the time when she had thought it was ok to interrogate him on why he had asked to leave the ER early when he clearly told her it was a family emergency and told her to “fuck off and mind her goddamn business” but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it.

  
“She’s still trying to find a way to get rid of you, huh,” she says while continuing to watch the older female deal with a patient with her trap of a smile. ‘If only they knew how deadly the woman actually is’ is what the both of them were clearly thinking as they both watched her begin to laugh along with her patient, the both of them raising their brow in both curiosity and concern towards the patients very little knowledge about the woman. “Yup. But thanks to Doctor King keeping her in check, I don’t really need to worry about her too much,” he says with the shrug of his shoulders before turning his attention to the printer behind the blonde, eyeing the papers laying in the tray that he had just printed. “Her complaints towards me are always either irrelevant to work or just plain stupid, so she has no real reason to fire me,” he says as he points his finger towards the printer behind her, gesturing that he needed to reach for the papers, and she moves back a bit to grant him the access.

  
“Well then, let me not stand here and have her see us talking. She might file a complaint stating that you’re “being lazy on the job” just for the hell of it,” she says with a small smile as she shoves her hands in her white lab coat. “Are we still good for tonight though? Drinks at Marcy’s Lane with Callie, Byung and Riggs?”

  
“If I manage to survive the next couple of hours of this shift, yes,” he says with a faint yet visible smile as he shrugs his shoulders.

  
“Good luck then Nurse Beckett~!” she calls out while walking backwards towards the exit of the ER that led into the waiting room.

  
“Likewise Nurse Miller,” he calls out to her in response, watching her turn around and disappear into the nearly filled up waiting room before turning around himself and walking towards and into the closed curtains next to Mrs. Rogers and her daughter, the male needing to check up on the 64-year-old patient before being sent up to the higher floors for his exams.

  
Luckily for the pink-haired male, his shift for the day would be over in the next 4 hours. But then again, anything could happen that would prevent him from leaving at the end of his shift, like a massive amount of patients coming in all at once that would require all hands on deck, or one specific patient that Nurse Sideris would pin on him in order to keep him longer than he needed to be there, so he wasn’t able to call himself so lucky until he was sitting in his car and driving the highway towards the direction of his home. The need to leave work early or on time didn’t mean he hated his job though, no no. In fact, he studied and worked his ass off to get to where he was and he loved it (although he may not show it the majority of the time, maybe even displaying the complete opposite). He just needed the extra time for not only his personal leisure and extracurricular time, but he did have a second part time job that needed both his time and attention as much as his part time nursing job. And although it wasn’t easy on him to juggle so much almost on a daily basis, it was all worth it in the end.

  
Right…?

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

“Hey, Ezra! Over here!” the pink haired male hears the very moment he steps foot inside Marcy’s Lane Restaurant, his attention turning to the group of 4 sitting close to the back of the medium sized facility, taking hold of their usual booth in the corner. Isabella, also known as Nurse Miller back at the hospital, had her hand up as she waved the male over to the table with a smile. Ezra makes his way to them while beginning to slip off his black leathered jacket, embedded with a soft white fur-like material both on the collar and in the inside of his jacket. Upon reaching the table with his jacket now laying on his left forearm, he frowns at the ginger male who had called out his name.

  
“You do realize that we sit at the exact same table every time we come here, right?” Ezra asks as he waits for Isabelle to scoot over to the side to make room for him to sit. “Duh,” the short haired ginger simply responds with a rather large smile, a smile that proves that he knew exactly what he did. And if it weren’t for the burgundy, waist-length braided haired woman sitting beside the grinning male and sheltering him with her body, Ezra would’ve surely yanked on a hand full of the gingers hair, although Ezra already knew he was being taunted from the start. Like always, upon meeting with him. “So you should also know that it isn’t necessary for you to call me over like I’m some kind of lost kid.”

  
“Yeah, but sometimes you do actually look lost when you’re walking around, like a zombie and shit,” he says before holding his arms out over the table and making groaning-like sounds that resembled his version of what a zombie sounded like, his eyes nearly rolling all the way to the back of his head in the process for a “better effect” towards his impersonation.

  
“Would you stop acting like a 3-year-old and act your fucking age already Riggs, you’re so damn embarrassing,” Ezra groans as his face contorts to one similar of disgust, the male finally taking his seat next to Isabella on the brown leathered seats of the semi-circular booth in the process. “And you’re as boring as ever. Maybe if you liven up a bit more, you can finally get yourself a hole to stick it in. Or vise-versa, whatever floats your bo- “

  
“How about I climb over this table and chop yours off and stick up your ass you son of a- “Ezra had started as he shoved his jacket into the now empty spot next to him in the booth before attempting to get up, wanting nothing more than to do what he had said, but was interrupted both by Isabelle as she held him down and Odette, the freckled face, burgundy haired brunette.

  
“Guys!” Odette whispers loud enough to cut Ezra off mid-sentence. “Please remember that we’re in a public space where other people can hear you! And don’t get us kicked out!” 

  
“Yes ma’am~” Riggs says a little too giddy for Ezra’s liking as he sits back in into the leather seat with his hands clasped behind his head, a whistle of content escaping his lips. Ezra simply sucks his teeth in response before also leaning back in into the seat, but with his arms crossed over his chest. He could feel the very little bit of energy he had been holding on to since leaving the hospital slither right out of him, slipping right alongside the low yet audible sigh that escaped his lips.

  
“Wow, you were really holding up all that anger, huh,” Isabella says with raised brows and she leaned her elbows against the table before turning to look at Ezra. “That hag was really out for me today for some reason,” Ezra responds as he closes his eyes before sinking into the seat and leans his head back against the leathery yet extraordinarily comfortable cushion. Or at least he had found it to be that way due to his exhaustion from yet another hard day of work in Hope’s Haven Hospital’s ER. 

  
If it weren’t for having already promised the group of friends that he would join them tonight for dinner and drinks, Ezra would’ve most definitely taken himself home to sleep his fatigue away instead of venturing through the chilly autumn night. Then again, he had been promised (or more like bribed) towards his meal being paid by Byung if he had tagged long, Byung being the tall black-haired male who surprisingly wasn’t sitting with them yet.  
“Wait, Nurse Sideris is still dogging your ass?” Riggs asks with a raised brown.

  
“Can you not mention that name when we’re off work? It’s bad enough I have to hear it on loop in the ER,” Ezra grumbles with a frown, his eyes still remaining close. “Let’s just not talk about her at all, yeah?”

  
“I agree,” Odette pitches in as a frown also takes place on her face. “I’d rather not even mention her, she was extremely bossy and mean today for some reason. She had me tending and registering almost all of the incoming patients with Byung…”

  
“Maybe it was that time of the month and the pain awoken the hidden demon from within,” Riggs suggest with the shrug of his shoulders.

  
“Actually- “Isabella began but she stops in order to turn her head around in order to examine her surrounds, making sure no one of familiarity was around before leaning even more forward on the table and gesturing for Riggs and Odette to lean in, the two having been sitting across from her and Ezra. They do just that though, excluding Ezra of course, who had no interest whatsoever in the topic since he was sure he had said he didn’t want to hear anything that had to do with the woman.Then again, he would be lying if he said there wasn’t a microscopic hint of curiosity since Isabella was always capable of getting a hold of the “juicy drama” within the ER, and what better drama than the kind that you can take as blackmail in order to the person off your ass? So although he wasn’t leaning on the table like the rest of them were, his ears were as open as a bats.

  
“I heard that Sideris got dumped by her boyfriend yesterday!” she whispered a little too dramatical, and also a little too loud in Ezra’s opinion since he was actually able to hear her without straining his hearing. The other two gasp to the new intel, eyes wide as a golf balls. “No way! The guy she was with for 3 years?!” Riggs asks in utter shock. Isabella nods before “whispering” once again with eyes as sharp as a photographer for a magazine staking out a celebrities home to get the juicy details for the next headline. “I also heard from Nurse Evans that she’s been taking notice of Sideris taking pretty long bathroom breaks. So she followed her into the bathroom today and saw her belching her guts out!”

  
“So she’s been sick?” Odette asks confusedly. 

  
“Well, yeah, but according to Nurse Evans, she’s been like that for almost a week now! So-”

  
“No way!” Riggs nearly shouts as he leans back, the realization hitting him before Isabella could finish. Odette leans back as well, but it was to give the male a soft whack to the arm to remind him to keep his voice down. He then leans his elbows against the table and leans forward again, facing Isabella again as he whispers, “She’s pregnant?!” Isabella confirms with a both a grin and the nod of her head before Riggs leans back in his seat again, letting out a whistle. He then turns his attention to Ezra, who was at the brink of actually falling asleep as he continued to lay back with his eyes shut, no longer paying attention to the group. At least not until Riggs says with a grin, “You better watch your back man, she probably has the hots for you and she’s gonna try to pin that baby on you!”

  
As per usual to Riggs tantalizing words towards the other, everyone knowing how quick it was to trigger the male in his most weakest state of exhaustion and how Riggs enjoyed seeing the other fume ever since they became friends in their college days, Ezra once again fell for the trap. As Riggs laughs to his own words, as well as Isabella giggling a bit herself, Ezra sucks his teeth in irritation before growling while keeping his current position, “Do me a favor and go get fucked by a bear, you annoying prick- “

  
“I see you guys already started the party without me,” a voice calls out to them from beside the table. They all turn their heads to lay eyes on the missing member of their little group. They all greet Byung energetically as he begins to slide off his own beige trench coat to get himself ready to sit down, but before he does he steps a little over to the side while saying, “I hope you guys don’t mind, but we’ve got a VIP Guest joining us today—”

  
Ezra finally opens his eyes after all this time, just so that he could join the others in seeing who their “VIP Guest” was. When he sees who it was, his eyes slightly widen from the surprise, as well as a slight hint of horror that his boss, Doctor King, had heard him cussing the ginger out. 

  
Now, why would Ezra possibly care about something like that?

  
Well, to make a very long story short, Doctor King, who was mentioned earlier as Ezra’s savior whenever it came to Nurse Sideris’s endless hatred towards him, had always known Ezra to be the “well-mannered” and “goody-two-shoes” guy. A guy that doesn’t tell his coworker, or more like his friend, to “get fucked by a bear”. Ezra had done everything that he could to not just keep on the older males good side by avoiding to curse in front of him like he does with the others, but he wanted to show some type of appreciation to him by not giving him any headaches at work or any reason to doubt being so nice to him. Although the other males kindness was sudden and very strange at first, Ezra grew to be thankful and appreciative of the male for always backing him up whenever Sideris, or any other employee of higher rank, gave him a hard time.

  
But now, the image Ezra worked so hard to maintain was gone. It was shattered into a million pieces and trampled over into a billion pieces more by rampaging horses stampeding a racetrack—

  
Or at least that’s how Ezra saw it in his imagination…

  
And despite his cover having been blown by himself, as well as with the help of Riggs, the slicked back brunette with the kind chocolate colored irises and much more formal attire compared to Ezra’s plain white t-shirt and black ripped jeans simply smiled warmly at them.

  
Smiling at him.

  
“Hey Doc! It’s been a hot minute since the last time we saw each other, how’s it going?” Riggs greets the man with yet again his cheesy smile.

  
“Like always, you have no shame or respect, do you…?” Byung huffs out in disbelief as he takes his seat next to Odette after she had scooted over. That, of course, left the seat next to Ezra open and as much as he wanted to switch spots with Isabella, there was no way he would make it seem like he didn’t want to sit next to him and make him feel bad for no reason, even if he really didn’t want to sit next to him.

  
“It’s quite alright Nurse Kim,” Doctor King chuckles as he takes his seat next to Ezra after he had moved his jacket aside, “There’s no need to hold back, we’re not at work.”

  
“Yeah, what he said,” Riggs says while leaning forward to look over at Byung and stick his tongue out at him, Byung rolling his eyes at Riggs behavior.

“You don’t have to call me Doctor either. Zyair is fine.”

  
“Then you can call me Byung too instead of Nurse Kim,” Byung says with a smile.

  
“Isabella is ok with me too!” Isabella chirps in.

  
“Riggs is the name!” he says pointing to himself.

  
“I’m fine with you calling me Odette as well,” she says with a small smile.

  
Everyone then turns to Ezra when he doesn’t say anything, all eyes on the male who was once again sinking down and leaning his head back against the cushion with his eyes closed. The sudden silence has him opening his head leaning his head up, the pink haired male suddenly feeling by his friends as they stared at him with raised brows. Whereas Doctor King, or Zyair, was simply smiling at him, also waiting for his approval on whether if he was allowed to call him by his name. Although it wasn’t an issue for Ezra, he felt a bit weird having to give permission for something as silly as name calling, especially when since Ezra was already feeling embarrassed with having cursed the shit out of Riggs right in front of the slightly older man, something he never imagined doing.

  
“You can call me whatever you want,” Ezra says while leaning his head back and closing his eyes once again, not bothering to put up his “goody-two-shoes” act since he was genuinely embarrassed and drained at this point. The older male also knew Ezra’s name anyways, seeing how Ezra has paid many visits to the man’s office because of Sideris and her finger pointing. 

  
But there was something that no one within that group knew. Something that Ezra, and only Ezra, knew about. Something he would never tell anyone. And that was…

  
“Good to know, Ezra,” Zyair says with a bigger smile that Ezra couldn’t see due to his closed eyes. Then again, he didn’t really have to see it since he knew the other male was flashing that big, warm-hearted smile just from the sound of his gentle voice. It was that friendly smile, his sharp yet captivating almond shaped eyes and chocolate irises, and the way his deep yet soothing voice called out his name that had Ezra always on the tip of his toes. The way he let his name roll off his tongue and flutter our from between the plumpness cushions called his lips—

  
Yeah. He had it pretty bad for him.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

After having ordered their food and drinks while chatting amongst each other surprisingly casually with their very own boss, they all ate cheerfully and continued to order drinks even after having finished their meals. For Ezra though, it felt a bit too surreal that he was sitting right next to the man he had been crushing over ever since his 1st visit to his office, coolly downing booze and liquor as if it were a normal thing they do. 

  
Except that Ezra wasn’t very cool at the moment. At least not internally.

  
Not only was he getting tipsy from the drinks being brought to their table by Riggs and Byung, but the idea of being so close to Zyair was becoming a bit too much for Ezra to handle. And in order for him to relax both his haywire mind and haywire thoughts, Ezra continued to down drink, after drink, after drink, after drink…

  
Up until he had pretty much KO’ed with his cheek lying flat on the table.

  
“Oh no,” Byung says before hiccupping due to also being drunk, “I think we broke Ezra…”

  
“Oh nooo,” Rigg’s coos before reaching his hand out to poke at the sleeping males face, something he normally wouldn’t get away with if Ezra were actually conscious and sober. “Iz he deeeead…? Ezzyyyy~” he calls out with a voice slurred from the intoxication of alcohol.

  
“Ok, I think we should call it a night before you do something to get us kicked out for good,” Odette says (obviously referring to Riggs) as she reaches over Rigg’s back to grab a hold of her small black purse having been thrown beside him. Odette then begins to shuffle through her purse in order to take out the money for her share of the meal and drinks, as well as Isabella and Byung, but they all come to a halt when Zyair says, “Don’t worry about the bill, I’ll take care of it.”

  
“O-Oh no, you really don’t have to do that!” Odette says with wide eyes. “Yeah, that really isn’t necessary! If anything, we should be paying for your meal,” Byung adds in, his eyes also wide with surprise from the offer. Zyair let’s out a soft chuckle as he digs into his back pocket and pulls out his black leather wallet. “And why is that? Because I’m your boss?” he asks with a raised brow.

  
“Duh,” Riggs mumbles as he continued to poke and softly pull on Ezra’s cheek. “Shut up you idiot,” Isabella growls at Riggs as she smacks his hand off of Ezra’s cheek, Riggs letting out a whine before also lying his head on the table, the ginger just about ready to KO himself.

  
“Just think of this as my treat to you all, for letting me join you,” Zyair says with a smile as he waves over the waitress that tended their table for the night. 

  
While asking for the bill and waiting for his card to be returned, Odette gets up and begins to tug Riggs up to his feet. Byung reaches out for Ezra to do the same but Zyair offers to take him instead, the older male having pointed out Odette’s and Isabella’s struggle with keeping Riggs on his feet and told him to help them out. Byung rushes off to help them in order to load the male into Odette’s car, seeing how she was the only one who didn’t have a sip of alcohol, the female always having been the designated driver whenever drinks were involved since she was never a fan of drinking. After having receiving his card back, Zyair get’s up from his seat and looks down to a sound asleep Ezra, smiling at how peaceful the surprisingly foul-mouthed male looked. 

  
He attempts to shake Ezra awake to at least get him onto his feet, but Ezra was pretty much out, the pink-haired male always having been a lightweight drinker who would always be the first one to knock out when drinks were involved. Seeing how that wasn’t working, Zyair simply pulls him a bit out from the booth before grabbing his arm to swing it around his shoulders and wrap his own arm around Ezra’s waist, tugging the male up to his feet and helping him out.

  
Byung rushes up to Zyair in order to help him load Ezra into the back seat alongside an unconscious Riggs. Odette then offers to take the man home since she had to drop off everyone else and he kindly declines the offer, seeing how she had way too much on her plate with everyone else. Isabella and Byung then join in with telling him that it was definitely ok since he had paid their meal. And so they eventually managed to get him into the car, the group were then on the road. Isabella, Odette and Byung kept the man quite busy with some chatter about work and other similar topics that were discussed while they were dining. Isabella was even brave enough to ask if he knew anything about Sideris, and at first he had declined to answer her questions on the matter, but then he also agrees with her suspicions and claims to be just as curious as the rest of them. This causes the girls to squeal and laugh, Byung chuckling as well with Zyair doing the same. 

  
Halfway through the drive to the first drop off spot, which was Zyair’s place, Ezra, who had been leaning his head back against the seat, had temporarily opened his eyes to the girls laughing and the chatter, but of course he was still way out of it. He still couldn’t quite process what was going on and his current surroundings, everything having felt like a fuzzy dream for him. And having turned his head to see a chuckling Zyair sitting right beside him, the both of them nearly shoulder to shoulder, Ezra was sure he was dreaming. He was so damn sure that it was a dream, he had done the most unthinkable thing, something he had no idea he would ever regret doing. Since it was all a dream to him, what kind of harm would it be to reach his hand up to the mans cheek to turn his face downward so he could get a better look at him, to tell him his ‘smile was so sexy’ before pulling the male down for a kiss? It was all a dream for him, so why should it even bother him?

  
Of course the sudden and very much random turn of events had everyone going quite silent with pure shock written on their faces, excluding Riggs of course, who still laid unconscious with his head against the window. Odette had nearly swerved on the road from witnessing the sight through her rearview mirror, but of course she caught herself just in time before anything drastic could happen. Isabella had also seen it from the rearview mirror and had to turn around in her seat from the passenger’s seat to confirm she wasn’t hallucinating. As for Byung, who was seated next to Zyair on the opposite side had leaned over behold the sight with shock and disbelief to what had happened, his mouth slightly ajar.

  
As quick as Ezra was to press his lips against Zyair’s, Zyair was just as quick to pull the other away, gently prying the others hand off of his cheek. Ezra then simply closes his eyes and leans his head against the males shoulder and falls asleep once again, as if forcing the other into a kiss wasn’t enough to cause the atmosphere to do a drastic one hundred and eighty. 

  
Luckily for the group of friends, the awkward silence afterwards didn’t last more than 10 minute (although that was still a very long time) since they had finally arrived to Zyair’s home. The girls wish the man a good night before Byung gets out in order to let him out, the male making sure to carefully lean the sleeping pink-haired male towards the unconscious ginger beside him before doing so. “We’re really sorry about Ezra,” Byung apologizes with a concerned expression. “He normally doesn’t behave like that when he drinks, he usually sleeps it out until he gets home…He doesn’t even drink that much either…”

  
“It’s quite alright, there’s no need for an apology,” he says with the shake of his head. “It was just a small kiss, it’s nothing to get worked up over. Just make sure you all get home safely, ok?” Byung nods before sending the male off with a ‘good night’ and getting back into the car.

  
Zyair watches the car drive off until it disappears down the road. He continues to stand at his current spot by the street on the sidewalk where he had got off the car, continuing to look off into the distance before bringing his hand up to his face, his fingers slightly hovering over his lips. A small smile then forms on his lips, as well as a scoff daring to escape them as he whispers to himself, “What a cheeky boy, that Ezra…”

  
He then turns to walk into his home, after having locked the door behind him he slips his shoes off and makes a bee line for the showers. After his warm shower and slipping on just some underwear and sweats, he dries his hair up a bit before walking into his dark room and laying in his bed. After having covered himself, he feels a stir from behind him, then an arm wrapping around his waist. “You’re home awfully late today babe,” the obviously tired woman speaks softly before placing a kiss on the males shoulder. “I went out to eat with a couple of colleagues from work,” he responds as he clasps his hand over hers. “I’ll tell you all about my day tomorrow. Get some sleep, ok?” The woman simply hums in response before having fallen asleep again, Zyair falling suite.

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

“You are such a, uh…”

  
The jet-black haired man watches his slightly younger sibling fumble with his words as he attempts to put together an insult towards him, his legs crossed as he sat upright against the softness of the dark purple armchair and a cup of freshly brewed tea in his right hand, his left hand laying atop of his lap. He watches with scrutiny, as well as delight with how the others mouth stood agape with the nonexistent words stuck in his very own throat, the curiosity having been there for a split second but now a far-off sensation since he wasn’t expecting anything “impressionable” from the purple haired male standing before him.

  
“You’re a- “he had spoken once again in hopes that the necessary words for the occasion would magically spill out, but to his very dismay, the amusement from the seated male was unchanged. If anything, the onyx colored irises with the sharp red hue swirling about had the bright orange ones of the purple haired male spinning with anxiousness, with frustration, and exasperation as he searched all so desperately to push out the words he wanted, the words he needed in order to at least impress the other with his creativity in insulting others…something he normally wasn’t good at unless he was speaking directly to a certain individual that he knew how to insult like a mantra, but it doesn’t hurt to try and work on improving from time to time, right?

  
“You are such a demon!”

  
“Stating the obvious now, are we?” the jet black haired male questions with a raised brow, the failed attempt managing to bring a very small curve to the corner of either side of his lips before bringing the cup up to said lips for a sip with closed eyes. As much as he wanted to give the other credit for the effort, it wasn’t quite deserving of it in his overall personal opinion.

  
“You can’t do this to me Lucifer! I can’t miss out on MAEC, it is the most biggest convention being held and everyone within the communities I’m in are all talking about it! There’s going to be loads of limited and extremely rare merchandise being sold, so many VA’s and manga artists for fan signing events, and most importantly the production team for “The Magical Ruri Hana: Demon Girl" is going to be there as well to talk about the upcoming- “  
“Levi,” the male now known as Lucifer successfully interjects sternly, his eyes going up to meet the others now pleading eyes. As usual, Lucifer found himself lost in the others words for the billionth time and he needed to stop him before he was unable to get through to his rather…” passionate” speech on why he should be allowed to travel into the human world for 4 consecutive days for an upcoming anime convention, which went by the name of “Matsuri Anime Expolution Convention”. 

  
Otherwise known and mentioned as MAEC by Leviathan, who was also known and referred to by Levi by pretty much everyone he knows.

  
“I understand how important this-“ Lucifer starts as he leans a bit forward to place the cup of tea on the mini white plate on top of the small brown wooden table in front of him, his eyes glancing towards the nicely carved wooden dragon holding up said table as his left hand comes up to wave around a bit while he tried to find an appropriate substitution of a name for the event, seeing how he couldn’t quite remember it through Levi’s quick-paced talking, “Event is for you, but 4 consecutive days up in the human world is something I won’t grant permission to you, nor to the others.”

  
“Why not??” Levi asks with arms outstretched on either side of him, exasperation now evident on his face. Lucifer simply looks him in the eyes, the male expecting for Levi to know the answer to his very own question but that clearly wasn’t happening as Levi exclaims with furrowed brows, “It’s not like I’m asking you for seven hundred thousand grim like that scumbag would, nor am I asking you for a life time supply of Gigadeath Burgers like Beel would do!”

  
“Of course not,” Lucifer says as he folds his arms over his chest and leans back into the violet cushion behind him, both brows raised in bewilderment to the others lack of intelligence towards the consequences behind his very own request. “What you’re asking for is far more dangerous.”

  
“Wha…how?!” Levi nearly shouts, the frustration from being constantly shut down by the other starting to show through his now clenched teeth and balled up hands. “As insane and irrational their requests may be, they are requests that don’t put neither the lives of humans nor their own in danger,” Lucifer responds as a matter of fact, his expression still never changing but he watches Levi’s very own shifting expression take a turn and it didn’t seem to be for the better of the situation.

  
“All I’m asking from you is to attend a convention!” Levi exclaims with his arms outstretched once again in vexation. “Why would I want to even harm any of those good-for-nothing normies anyway?! That would be a waste of my precious time! Precious time that could and would be used to attend the convention! I’m not aiming for world domination here!”

  
“I’m sure you aren’t,” Lucifer says as calmly as he was throughout their entire conversation thus far, but he could feel the very slight hint of aggravation starting to bubble somewhere deep within him from Levi’s constant persistence. It was the persistence of 7 days already and Lucifer has just about had it with the others constant nagging. Then again, he wasn’t about to give the other the satisfaction of seeing him lose his temper since, well, he never has. Today wasn’t going to be the day either. “But I’m pretty sure you would indeed start an all-out war between all three realms if someone were to, I don’t know, _“grab a hold of the very first and extremely unlimited Ultra Rare PVC Figurine of Ruri-Hana in Full Demonic Form before you could even catch a glimpse of it- “_ Lucifer’s rather harsh yet familiar words causes Levi to slightly flinch, Levi knowing very well where he had heard them, as well as being unable to deny his own words and he finds himself averting his eyes elsewhere. “Or at least that’s what you had stated in one of the many notes you had left in front of my door the day before yesterday.”

  
“Fine,” Levi groans as he looks back to Lucifer with crossed arms, “Then you can send someone else with me!”

  
“Absolutely not,” Lucifer quickly declines the suggestion.

  
“Yeah, I don’t even know why I said that,” Levi nearly murmurs as a matter of fact, not even sure why he had even offered to bring along any one of their other siblings, the both of them clearly knowing how big of a mistake that would be. “Wait,” Levi then says with raised brows and disbelief evident on his face, the realization of the situation finally hitting him. “Are you seriously telling me you don’t trust me?”

  
“Trust isn’t the issue at hand here Levi- “

  
“If it’s not trust, then why won’t you let me go?? You can send me with anyone else or even escort me yourself! You could AT LEAST let me go to and from the human world for a couple of hours for those four days, but you won’t even allow that! What else is there to think??”

  
“Levi,” Lucifer says with a sigh. He has definitely just about had it with the others insistent pestering and needed to put an end to the conversation. Now. “No matter how many days you continue to confront me about the topic or how many notes you leave in front of my room door, my final response will always be no. If it makes you feel any better, the others have also asked me to go to the human world and I denied them access as well, so I would suggest that you-” 

  
As Lucifer continued to speak in hopes of trying to get his sibling to understand his extremely subtle reason for why he was denying him access to the human world, Levi slightly lowers his head with his purple bangs hovering over his angry-filled expression. Little did Levi realize that at this point his anger had been growing at a rapid speed, his frustration converting into a rage with every word spewing from the older males lips, like a very annoying mantra Levi could’ve sworn he had been listening to for the past week. And before he knew it, Levi was shouting over the other with his eyes now glaring daggers into Lucifer’s. “IT’S SO NOT FAIR!”

  
Very little had Levi realized that he was now in his original form. With his horns as visible as his fangs through his clenched teeth, his casual wear now substituted for his demonic attire, which screamed “furious” as loud as his very infuriated aura, and his long black snake-like tail wriggling about to go along with his fury, Levi was clearly enraged. Levi also hadn’t realized that upon his shift in appearance, his tail had swung out and smacked the white cup of freshly brewed tea sitting upon the table straight into the wall right beside the fireplace opening, Levi having nearly missed the fire-lit area by an inch or two.

  
“This is so not fair Lucifer! This event is such an important one for me, yet all you care about is – I don’t even know what the hell is your problem that you won’t and haven’t let any of us out!” Levi growls with eyes wide and filled with fury, glaring at the older male who was looking in the direction of the now shattered teacup on the red rug. Levi then turns his attention to his now unclenched black gloved hands as he slightly brings them up to view, his mind somewhat becoming irrational as he began to mutter coherently enough for the other male to hear him, “Everyone else is going to be there, so why can’t I? Why can’t I go enjoy the one things that makes me who I am? It’s a once in a lifetime event, thee one and only convention where almost all of the important manga artists and illustrators, the anime voice actors, the production teams, everyone is going to be there! Almost the entire anime world will be there, everyone except me, everyone but— “

  
With Levi’s focus being put towards his incoherent state of mind, he didn’t realize, nor did he sense Lucifer’s own shift in temper and appearance. When Levi did notice the dangerous and unavoidable change though, it was too late for him to react, for Lucifer had gotten up from his seat and approached him so fast that Levi was definitely caught off guard upon approach. Levi’s rambling had been cut off abruptly with Lucifer’s own red gloved hand reaching out to forcefully cover the slightly younger ones mouth, his rather large fingers gripping and digging a bit tightly into Levi’s cheeks in the process. With the slight tug of Lucifer’s clutched hand against the other’s mouth, Levi was now looking up at an extremely pissed off Lucifer, the calm yet deep frown of the oldest and strongest brother amongst the seven of them having sent wave after wave of chills down Levi’s very own spine. It was terrifying even for Levi to see such a sight, Levi being the third oldest and strongest sibling out of all of them.

  
“This conversation ends here Leviathan,” Lucifer says with a voice so soft and terrifyingly soothing, contradicting his entire mood at the moment. Levi doesn’t even dare to move a muscle, for the sound of his full name having been spilled from the others lips feeling like a spell of immobilization. Levi could only look into the infuriated eyes of the other with his own widened pools of orange ones, reality now swimming back to Levi. “You’re going to do us both a favor and go to your room to control that temper of yours. Do I make myself clear?”

  
Although his body wanted nothing more than to continue to keep still, Levi manages to nod his head in understanding through the others grip. Lucifer’s grip on the other finally loosens and his hand is dropped back to his side. Through the fear and anger that swirled about within him, Levi still managed to force a frown on his expression once again before having turned and walking out the rather large library within their very own home. Levi made sure to slam the door on his way out in order to prove that he was still indeed enraged, Levi maybe even doing it to possibly piss off the other even more than he most likely already has, but Lucifer simply let’s out a soft sigh of exhaustion before shifting his appearance back from his original state to his normal attire. 

  
As Levi walked the halls and made a bee line towards his room, passing by one of his younger brothers in the process without sparing him a glance, despite his name being called, he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with Lucifer and his strange no-human-world-visits ban. Surely the male was hiding something, but Levi was too infuriated to think clearly, so he simply enters his room, slams the door shut, and begins to pace back and forth while engaging in a conversation with the only other being he could trust when in any kind of mental state: Henry, his goldfish.

  
As for Lucifer, when he was sure that Levi was as far as possible from the room, he walks up to the fireplace to glance down at the shattered glass and spilled liquid on the rug, regretting sending the other male off before asking him to clean his own mess. But that was the least of his problems though, for Lucifer had pulled out his cellular device and dials a number. Bringing the phone to his ear, Lucifer waits for the response while looking into the fireplace now, watching the bright hues of orange and yellow swirl about as angrily as Levi’s own temper seconds ago. The ringing then comes to a stop and before they could speak, Lucifer speaks first.

  
“It’s me. I know he has a busy schedule at the moment, but I need to speak with him, it’s urgent.”


	2. Approaching With Caution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, here I go with my apologies again...  
> But I'm sorry for the super late update!! (>_<)
> 
> I'm trying to keep up with my online college work and daily life, but I literally only have about 2 and a half weeks left of school. So once I'm done and graduated (yaaaaay for August graduation :'D), I'll be a bit more free to update quicker (maybe 1-2 chapters a week to be honest)! But Yeah!
> 
> Although the ending is a teeny tiny bit rushed (for publishing reasons), I still wanted to get this update out there for you guys, just to let you know I'm not dead and I'm very well alive and healthy! :'3 I'm also playing Obey Me diligently because I just love the game so muuuuuch! <3
> 
> But yes, the story! As mentioned before (or I think I mentioned before), the plot may be a bit slow but the good parts are definitely going to come, so please stick around and I hope you enjoy~! X3
> 
> WARNING: There's some profanity in this chapter and there will most likely be more off that as I continue with the story. But I shall still give you warnings and heads up about anything I feel is triggering!

“Goddamnit, where is it?” Ezra mumbled irritably under his breath as he flipped the white and black checkered quilt over in various directions on his bed for the 15th time. 

  
Never has something like this happened to him before and because of his now missing cellular device, he was currently running an hour and a half late to his second part-time job of the week. There was no way he could go about his day with his phone missing, he had way too much important messages and contact information he couldn’t lose, nor could he afford for his phone to be breached by absolutely anyone, especially his coworkers! They were a nosey bunch and the thought of them trying to get his phone open to look through it, it only caused Ezra to panic even more. No matter how much he would drink whenever he went out with the others, he would never lose his phone and the others would always make sure he had it with him afterwards, but last night just wasn’t his night. And it was all thanks to the sudden arrival to Doctor Zyair King.

  
But Ezra had no time to be thinking about last night, even though he had absolutely no memory of it anyways, so there wasn’t much for him to think about. He simply continued to ravage through his one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room apartment in search of the one thing that could get both him and the people within his second part-time job in serious trouble.

  
“Fuck, this is a complete nightmare,” he mumbles to himself once again as he rushed back into his baby blue colored living room, making a bee line straight to the couch and shoving his hands in between the cushions of his black 3 set living room couches. Seeing how he was probably thrown on the couch first before being taken to his room by good who knows who, he was sure his phone probably slipped out of his pocket somewhere. He just hoped it didn’t slip out of his pockets outside of his apartment…

  
He once again came out clear for the 20th time and he takes that chance to plop himself down onto his single seated chair, his head falling into his hands as he leaned forward into them, a groan escaping from the massive headache he was currently rocking from the hangover. Of all the times he had went out drinking, of all the days he had to lose his phone, it just happened to be that very night. Through the massive headache he had though, he tried to think of the possibilities of where his phone could be or who could’ve had it. 

  
“If one of the guys had it, they would’ve brought it to me by now, right?” he mumbles with his tired eyes closed and into his hands. “Maybe the old lady at the front desk downstairs found it and they’re keeping it in the lost and found…or maybe I dropped it in Odette’s car? Or…did I even leave in her car last night??” He sits back up and grabs the white squared pillow behind him to lean himself back completely and brings the pillow to his face, groaning frustratedly into it. After a couple of seconds of his face being buried into the pillow, he finally lowers it to stare at the ceiling with squinted eyes, the circular light bulb beginning to hurt his exhausted eyes. 

  
As much as he wanted to give in and claim that his life was officially over, a spark of hope hits him when he hears his doorbell ring. He swings himself off the couch and onto his feet within a millisecond before running to the door. Normally he wouldn’t pray to any kind of holy being since he just wasn’t the kind of guy to do so (even though he did believe in them), but Ezra prayed for the first (maybe second) time in his life that something good came his way. And it did. For when he had opened the door out even checking his camera, he sees Odette standing there with her hand up and his phone in her hands. “Looking for this by any chance?”

  
Ezra let’s out a heavy breath he had no idea he had been holding since he stood up from the couch, the relief flowing out of him simultaneously. “You’re an angel,” he says with a small smile. “And you are a total mess,” she says as she hands him the phone with the shake of her head. He takes the phone and presses the power button in order to turn the screen on and both luckily and unlucky, his phone had run out of battery and wasn’t accessible. “I also brought you some hangover food from the takeout place you like down the street,” she says while holding up her other hand, which held a white plastic bag that Ezra didn’t take notice of until now, the familiar scent of warm and freshly made food wafting into his nose. “Seeing how your bed-head game is pretty strong at the moment, I can tell you haven’t eaten yet.”

  
“I haven’t, and I don’t think I’ll be able to sit down to eat it either. I’ll take it with me though and eat I’ll eat it on the way. I’ll pay you back tomorrow when we see each other at wo—” he began as he reaches out to take the bag from her, but she moves the bag back and out of reach, causing Ezra to raise at the female. “Well, then, how about I give you a ride to your job? You’ll have enough time to eat on the way and to listen to what I have to tell you,” she says with a smile that honestly wreaked of bad news to Ezra. He knew that expression all to well when it came to Odette and he knew very well that he would have to prepare himself for what was to come.

  
“What are you talking about?” Ezra asks, feeling the need to question her words despite knowing she wouldn’t say anything until they were in the car.

“I’ll wait in the car for you, so don’t take too long,” she simply says with her suspicious smile never fading as she turned to walk down the hallway and back to the elevator, Ezra having lived on the 7th floor of his apartment complex and all. He opens his mouth to call out to her and question her once again, but he decides to stop himself before any words could come out, knowing there wasn’t any point in doing so. 

  
So with that, Ezra closes his door and begins to go back and forth as quickly as he could throughout his apartment in order to get ready for work. Once he was dressed in his lazy attire, which consisted of a white t-shirt underneath his fur-filled leather jacket, gray sweatpants, and white sneakers, Ezra was ready to go. He makes sure to grab his phone charger so he could charge it within the car and give his second part-time job boss a call to let him know he was (obviously) running late. After locking his door, he hops into the elevator and takes it down to the parking lot, Ezra then jogs out and straight to Odette’s light green Kia Soul. He gets into the passenger’s seat next to her and buckles in, getting himself comfortable and grabbing hold of the deliciously scented bag of food before she takes off into the street. Before he could pull out his food to eat though, Odette causes him to temporarily stop in his tracks as she says, “I recommend you don’t eat while I tell you this.”

  
He looks at her with a small frown, the curiosity starting to grab at him, as well as his suspicion towards what she had to say. “Just spill it already, what’s with the constant warnings?” he asks while he goes

back to rummaging through the bag and pulling out a small carton of food, his eyes beaming to the food before him. “You that worried about me?”  
“No, I’m more worried about my car,” she says with a frown herself now. 

  
“I promise I won’t dirty your baby,” he says with the roll of his eyes before he pulls out the eating utensil needed to eat the food with. “I have a feeling you won’t be able to keep that promise,” she mumbles coherent enough for him to hear. 

  
“Jush chell me alweady,” he mumbles nearly incoherently through a mouthful of food, Odette having luckily stopped at a red light before turning her head to look at the male with his puffed-out chipmunk cheeks. “Oh my—” she huffs out in disgust before turning her attention back to the front of the road, “Please stop doing that, you know how much I hate when you and Riggs do that, especially in my car!” Ezra nods at first, unable to open his mouth after her scolding, also in fear of being kicked out in the middle of the road. Even though he abides by her scolding every time he does it, he only continues to do it again afterwards when they’re all together. He chews a couple of times before swallowing everything in his mouth before says, “Are you going to tell me or not?” She spares a quick glance to the male beside him from the corner of her eye before letting out a sigh.

  
“Do you remember anything from last night?”

  
“Last night?” Ezra repeats as his eyes are now facing forward into the road ahead of them. He begins to recollect his memory aloud, having thought that everything would magically come flowing into his head if he did so. “Of course I remember what happened. We all went out to eat and drink together at Marcy’s.”

  
“Ok,” she mumbles with a raised brow. “Do you remember leaving Marcy’s?”

  
“I, uh- “he mumbles more to himself as he begins to really rake past the fuzzy memory of having laughed at a really bad joke told by Riggs. When everything else after that begins to blur and black out little by little, that’s when Ezra realizes that he had really gotten fucked up over the drinks he had. The realization that he might’ve done something really stupid also hit him, but he was sure it wasn’t anything too insane since he was with the others…

  
Right?

  
“Let me guess, I almost did something really embarrassing, right?” he asks with a soft chuckle before picking up the carton cup of warm tea bought by Odette along with his food. Before bringing it up to his lips for as sip, he says, “I’m sure you guys stopped me like you always do, but whatever it was I did, I’m sorry. I won’t drink like that again.”

  
“You kissed Doctor Kim in front of everyone.”

  
Her outburst had caused the male to hold back the drink he had yet to swallow, the light green liquid nearly spurting from his mouth and nose before he was able to swallow. But within the forced process of swallowing, he manages to choke on the drink as he coughs from the sudden intrusion of the liquid. “What the- “he managed to get out before coughing once again. Odette manages to take a quick glance towards the other, making sure nothing was spilled anywhere within her car before looking back to the road with a sigh. “Ok,” he says after having calmed down and wiping his mouth with napkin having been pulled out of the bag, “It’s a little too early for your jokes Odette. As well as a horrible one too…”

  
“I have proof,” she simply responds as she nods her head up towards the mirror above them. He looks up to once again be reminded of the camera she had placed in her car due to having been burglarized before about 2 years back. And if Odette ever points out her camera for whatever reason it may be, Ezra knew for sure that the female wasn’t lying at all. He knew she couldn’t spare a joke to any of them to spare her own life because she wasn’t a jokester like Rigg’s or very occasionally like Ezra himself, so—

  
“No,” he says with eyes as wide as the shock and dismay flowing through him, which was plenty. His eyes were directed back to the female, whose attention was focused on the road and thank god for that because the color on Ezra’s face slowly, yet most definitely began to shift into the same coloring of a ripe strawberry. He could feel the nerves beginning to kick in as his hands slightly shook on his lap, as well as his heart quicken in pace, although it made no sense to why his heart would accelerate when something like that shouldn’t be anything to be happy about. If anything, his heart should be sinking into his stomach and being digested by his very own acidic bodily fluids, but that really wasn’t the case…or maybe he was confusing the acceleration of his heartbeat to pure nervousness…or maybe it was both?? Hell, he had no idea what the hell to think at this point because after having been given permission to look through the recorded surveillance footage through Odette’s phone, confirming with his very own frantic eyes that what she had said was true, Ezra wanted nothing more than to hide himself underneath the quilt in the comfort of his bedroom, in his very own home. Or better yet, maybe he could go travel somewhere very, very, very, VERY far away and start a whole new life, forget everything and everyone and start anew…

  
But for the remainder of the ride to his workplace, Ezra could barely utter a letter from the immense shock, Odette having asking him if he was ok the whole ride. He could simply nod and hum in confirmation, but Odette could clearly tell he wasn’t. She didn’t feel like she should pry nonetheless, so with the soft hum of the radio playing in the car, the two sat in silence. At least until Odette had parked in front of a red bricked 6 story building. He thanks her while unfastening his seatbelt, for both the ride and the food, before stepping out of the car with the bag of trash. How Ezra was able to eat despite being told what he was told, he had no idea. But surely it had to do with the hangover that lingered in his head and body.   
“Ezra,” she calls out to him through the rolled down window by the passenger’s seat before he could turn and walk off. He walks up to the door and leans down with his arms on the car door. With a small smile filled with somewhat of a mixture of pity and apologetic, Odette says to the slightly frowning male, “Cheer up Ezzy, you’ll be fine. Knowing Doctor Kim, he’s probably already forgotten about it since he knew you were drunk to the bone. He is a married man and all, so all should be fine.”

  
‘Right…a married man… that particular fact doesn’t actually make anything any better,’ Ezra thinks to himself before managing to return the smile with a small one of his own. Zyair was indeed a married man, and to a beautiful Italian brunette who was also a doctor at the very same hospital, the two having been married for the past 3 years and seemed to be going pretty strong too. Hence, Ezra had to chance with the man at all, despite his crush on the older man.

  
An unrequited crush.

  
“Yeeeaaah, or I could lose my job. But hey, at least I wouldn’t have to deal with Sideris, right?” Ezra says with the shrug of his shoulders. 

  
“Doctor Kim isn’t that kind of person and you know that Ezzy.”

  
“Yeah, but what about his wife?”

  
“His wi- “she has started but was too surprised by his words, the rest of her sentence nearly getting stuck in her throat as she looked at him with eyes as wide as a golf balls. “His wife?? What are you…how is his wife going to find out about that??”

  
“He’s a loyal husband, seeing how he’s been married to her for so long, so surely he would tell her everything. Just so no surprises were thrown her way, and she’ll probably threaten me to stay away from him or something, right?”

  
“So what you’re saying is that Doctor Kim is a kind, loyal husband while his wife isn’t??” she says as flabbergasted as she was upon the topic arising.   
“Maybe,” Ezra says with the shrug of his shoulders once again before leaning up and off the car door, leaving Odette’s mouth open with shock and her words in her throat, the female clearly unable to process the males somewhat words of hate towards the very woman many people respected and admired within the hospital. Including herself. 

  
“If you don’t hurry, you’re going to be late,” Ezra says with a grin now before folding his arms over his chest and taking a couple of steps back, giving the female the go to drive off. “You have some explaining to do when I see you tomorrow in the ER Beckett!” she calls out with a frown before sitting straight in her seat again and taking off into the street, Ezra watching her drive off until her car could be seen no more down the rather long road.   
With the coast clear, Ezra turns and begins to walk past the red-bricked building and down the block. Whenever Odette or Byung, who also has a car of his own, offers to drive Ezra to work, he always tells them to drop him off right in front of the red building because that very red building was a newspaper printing office where he had told them he works as his second part-time, other than his job as an ER nurse. 

  
But little did they know that Ezra actually had absolutely nothing to do with said building. 

  
If anything, Ezra’s part-time job actually took place in the fairly long and tall glass building right beside it. And so Ezra makes his way to the entrance of said building at the very end of the rather long block. Upon reaching the end of the block, he turns to enter the 30-story building and goes through the normal metal detector routine, as well as an ID check at the front before having been let into the lobby. He heads straight for the elevator after having greeted the two young ladies in their late 20’s or so working the front desk, and making his way up to the 23rd floor, fiddling with his phone as he had forgotten to turn it on after having charged it a bit in Odette’s car. When the phone turns on, his notifications start to go off as text messages and missed calls begin to flood his phone, colleagues from both of his jobs overflowing him with notifications. It honestly made him feel quite popular for someone as normal and ordinary as himself, or so that’s what he thought of himself to be.

  
But Ezra had a secret.

  
It was a secret that absolutely no one knew about…all except one person from his family, but other than that, it was a secret that he could never tell anymore, nor would he ever because that normal ordinary life of his would go to shit within a couple of minutes, maybe even seconds. That balance and tranquility he had built and fought for since the age of 17 would crumble within less than a heartbeat and there was no way he was going to give that up just because of this ‘secret’ of his. 

  
And that secret…had to do with his very own second part-time job.

  
The elevator dings upon it’s arrival to the 23rd floor, the doors sliding open 2 seconds later before Ezra was walking out and into the dark gray hallway. He attempts to make a bee-line through said halls and the slightly crowded office filled with numerous desks and scuttering human beings, wanting to go unseen by them in order to reach the very person who he knew wouldn’t scold him as much for being two hours and ten minutes late, but to his very dismay, his name was sternly called out over the buzzing of voices within the office. His body freezes in place because this was exactly what he didn’t want and he knew he was in for an ear full due to having missed the meeting, which most likely ended around 10 minutes ago.

  
“My office. Now,” the voice says sternly once again before the slam of a door echoes throughout the desk-filled room. No one was bothered by this of course because it was a normal thing to have their boss doing this, as well as having Ezra being called out constantly for either being late, doing something he isn’t supposed to be doing, or talking back to the boss. Luckily for him though, this wasn’t a job he could easily get fired from, although Ezra had his days where he wish he could be…

  
Quite a bittersweet situation for the pink haired male…

  
Although he procrastinated a bit by asking his colleague and friend to make him yet another tea despite having already drank one, Ezra finally makes it to his bosses office. With a leg crossed over the other and his back leaned comfortable back into the soft cushion of the chair, Ezra locks eyes with infuriated ones sitting across the other side of the black wooden desk. It was silent at first, a good ten—or maybe even 15 minutes having passed without a single word spoken. Just a physically calm yet mentally infuriated male sitting across from Ezra, who was definitely not looking forward to the conversation to come but wasn’t quite bothered by the situation at hand. It wasn’t very new for him anyways and he was quite used to this, Ezra having lost his fear towards the other a good couple of years back already.

  
“When will the day come when I don’t have call you into my office every time you come into work?”

  
“The day when you fire me?” Ezra suggests with the shrug of his shoulders, obviously joking when he knew very well that this was definitely not the time for jokes. But it was normal of him to speak in such a matter with the other because despite the frustration and anger being thrown his way, Ezra and his boss, Tanaki Yuu (or Mr. Yuu), were on great terms with one another. Ezra just tends to mess with the male the same way Riggs like to mess with him, although quite ironic.

  
“You know very well that is not going to happen…at least not any time soon,” the black-haired male sighs as he leans back into his seat, mirroring Ezra’s pose as he crosses his legs and arms. “What’s your excuse today for not answering mine or Mrs. Drui’s calls this morning?”

  
“I got drunk last night and accidently left my dead phone in my friend’s car?” Upon mention Odette’s car, Ezra couldn’t help but feel a shiver go up his spine because he was once again forced to remember the footage of having pulled Doctor Kim into a kiss, and oh how he regretted seeing the footage and going out for drinks. He made sure to make a mental note to talk with Doctor Kim tomorrow in order to apologize to him after his shift tomorrow because he knew he had to…and as much as he wanted to go after work today, the embarrassment was way to strong for Ezra to handle. He definitely needed time to fully processes his idiotic actions from the prior night.

  
“Right, of course,” he simply mumbles as he closes his eyes and brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You do realize you missed a very important meeting today, right?”

  
“Was this the meeting about the convention?”

  
“Yes Ezra. Yet you still chose to get wasted the night before and arrive as late as ever…”

  
“I’m not always late for meetings you know, I just kind of forgot…”

  
“You’re right, you’re not always late…if anything, you miss nearly every meeting!” Mr. Yuu groans with the shake of his head. 

  
Ezra leans up off the chair and unfolds his legs in order to allow him to lean his elbows on the paper-filled desk and looks the other with a raised brow. “Did I really have to be there for todays meeting though? Do I have to be there for any of the meetings? Because I don’t really see the point if I have absolutely nothing to do or say, I literally sit there like a piece of decoration or something…”

  
“Ezra,” the male exclaims with wide eyes, disbelief forming in his expression. “You are just as important as everyone in this office—no, if anything, you’re more important than everyone here! And although you don’t speak or do anything in the meetings, it’s absolutely necessary for you to listen in and understand what is to be done for the upcoming work!”

  
“Well, I guess…but can’t you just have Mrs. Drui fill me in? Or even Jasper?” Jasper having been the colleague and friend Ezra had asked for a tea but was told he wouldn’t get it until he was done talking with Mr. Yuu. No one liked walking in on their conversations because they would end up getting shouted at as well by the older man. “I prefer to head straight to the studio and start the recordings instead of sitting through the meetings to listen in on, well, anything that doesn’t have to do with me…”

  
“Are you- “Mr. Yuu had begun but he stops himself mid-sentence in order to take a deep breath in and let it out. Ezra could tell the male was just about to give in and let him go, it was all in his breathing. “When it comes to new upcoming episodes, promotional events and conventions, it is mandatory for you to be there. It’s a lot more easier on not only you but everyone else when everyone shows up for the meetings, so that everyone is present, and nothing has to be repeated afterwards. Mrs. Drui and Jasper are just as busy as you are going to be for MAEC.”

  
Ezra opens his mouth in order to go against the fact that Jasper is hardly busy, not through Ezra’s eyes from the many times he had caught the male sitting at his desk scrolling through Instagram and cackling his life away, but Ezra stops himself. He pauses when he realizes what the male says, and he is now looking at the hazel eyes of the other with a raised brow and confusion quite evident on his face. “I’m going to be what now?” he asks almost a bit hesitantly.

  
“That’s right Mr. Beckett,” Mr. Yuu says as he finally cracks his first smile of the day, and a mischievous one at that. “You will be attending the Matsuri Anime Expolution Convention and you’ll be quite busy doing so.”

  
“You’re kidding, right?” Ezra asks as he glares at the other now.

  
“Of course I’m not kidding,” he responds with his mischievous grin as wicked as ever. “I mean…It only makes sense for the one and only voice actor of Ruri Hana to attend such a grand event, no?” 

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

“And with that, today’s meeting is adjourned.”

  
The eight figures sitting around the wooden table within the grand court-like room begin to rise from their seats upon the butlers words, the chattering amongst the brothers beginning to fill the room as they begin to make their way out the room. All except for the usual trio, or so Levi had realized as he turned back to grab a quick glance at the eldest brother, Lucifer, standing in front of the black-haired butler, Barbatos, and the brunette male, otherwise known as the next ruler of the Devildom, Lord Diavolo. 

  
He watches as Lucifer begins to speak with the overly giddy brunette in a hushed voice, just in case no one would hear what he had to say despite everyone already exiting the room. Although Levi was still quite mad from the heated conversation he had with Lucifer, with the older male not letting him attend the most anticipated convention of all time, he found something very off about the way Lord Diavolo’s smile almost instantly fell into one of seriousness after hearing Lucifer’s words. Levi’s suspicion towards Lucifer after their heated argument (or more like Levi’s tantrum) was at a bare minimum a couple of days back, but with having seen the two males speaking in low voices and rather serious expressions, his suspicions only spiked from then and Levi was going to get to the bottom of their little secret. For the sake of getting Lucifer to let him attend the convention, even if for one day, Levi was going to do whatever he had to do, no matter the risk…sort of.

  
Once he was completely out of the room and a little down the hall, he rushes up to the side of the 4th brother, Satan, who just so happened to be the closest one to him since the others dispersed into different directions, in order to commence his investigation. “Hey, do you know what’s going on with Lucifer and his ‘no-visits-to-the-human-world’ ban?” The blonde-haired male, who had his bright lime colored irises skimming through a book he had in hand, brings his attention to the purple-haired brother. “I haven’t got a clue,” he says as he places the golden string hanging from the brown book in between the open pages before closing it. “Then again, it could be due to the upcoming school events. It’s probably his way of keeping everyone in close range so that no one doesn’t run off to do everything else but their assigned tasks.”

  
“No no no, I don’t think that’s it,” Levi murmurs audibly enough for the other to hear. “He would’ve at least given me a two-day roundtrip pass at most with the amount of letter’s and messages I’ve sent him throughout the past couple of weeks, but that didn’t work at all. He even turned down Mammon and Asmo’s request to travel to the human world, even though Mammon’s was for a stupid reason as usual, but he’s literally turning everyone down! Something fishy is going on and I’m going to get to the bottom of this…” he mumbles as he brings his thumb up to nip at his fingernail, having fallen into thought. Satan raises a brow in both confusion and somewhat surprise as he watches the other, the blonde also intrigued by Levi’s somewhat scheming towards the eldest. “You have to admit that he’s been acting weird though, right?” he asks Satan.

  
“Actually, he has,” the blonde admits as they both walk up to the white railing that lead to the stairs after having exited the end of the hall. They both walk up to it as Satan leans his elbows against said railing while Levi flings his arms over it, the two males watching the students roam up and down the stairs, as well as entering and exiting rooms here and there within the school halls. “I went into the library back at the House of Lamentation yesterday and I found this very interesting book laying out on the coffee table.”

  
“Ok?” Levi says confusedly, seeing how it wasn’t new for Satan to talk about or be intrigued about any kind of book, with him being the book addict and all. “On the way in, I had bumped into Lucifer, who was on his way out of the library. The book was most likely left there by him. It’s a book that goes by the name “The Sanctums of the Realms”. I’m not sure if you’ve read it or not, but that book contains information about the rifts and the openings between the multiple pathways that lead into the Celestial Realm, the Human World, and the Devildom. It’s a pretty detailed book that explains the history behind how the transportation between our realms came to be, as well as the very first transportation sights within each realm, which are now considered to be sanctuary-like places that are worshipped mainly by the humans in the human world. But those places aren’t really accessible upon transportation anymore, or more like it’s prohibited for both Celestial beings and Demons to step foot on those sacred grounds anymore.”

  
“Really? How come?” Levi asks, the male having found interest in the books content, as well as his curiosity rising the more he heard about the books contents. “To be honest, I just picked up the book yesterday and started reading it, but due to having been on cooking duty for dinner and Lucifer bombarding me with a pile of paperwork, I haven’t been able to finish it.” The blonde admits. “But I definitely found it strange that he would pick up such a book to begin with, seeing how I would expect him to already know everything about traveling through the realms and the rifts in between. Especially after hearing about everyone’s request to travel to the human world being declined.”

  
“That really is strange,” Levi mumbles with narrowed eyes. “Why would he want to read about the rifts between the realms? Or better yet, why would he want to read about those prohibited spots?”

  
The two males stand there in silence as they think about the combined information between the two, their minds attempting to come up with reasons behind the eldest brothers topic in research. After a couple of seconds having passed, Levi is the first to break said silence. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this. I need a valid reason and explanation to why I’m being denied to attend thee most important convention of all time!”

  
“And what exactly do you intend to do?” Satan asks curiously. “Because going up to Lucifer and asking him will surely get you nowhere.”

  
“Hmm…” the purple iris colored male hums a she once again falls into thought. Coming up with a plan to get such information would indeed be a difficult task, everyone in the Devildom as a whole knowing how tightlipped and conservative Lucifer could be. He wasn’t the kind of demon to go about discussing any kind of major issue that had to do with R.A.D, otherwise know as the Royal Academy of Diavolo, the school they all attended, nor would he talk about any issues involving the Devildom or any of the realms. If anything, he would most likely do anything and everything to keep his brothers out of harm’s way if anything were going on, even if it meant preventing them form doing what they mostly loved doing. 

  
Something Levi couldn’t agree with…at least not this time.

  
“If Lucifer won’t tell us, then maybe Lord Diavolo will…?”

  
“Us?” Satan questions quite surprised by the word. “Don’t you mean you?”

  
“You’re already an accomplice with the information you gave me, so you’re going to help me get to the bottom of this,” Levi says as a matter of fact before leaning himself off of the railing. “And besides, aren’t you curious about all of this? To why he’s keeping us all locked up in the Devildom and why he read that book?”

  
Satan let’s out a sigh as he looks up and frowns at the slightly older male, confliction clearly evident in his facial expression. Although Satan found entertainment and joy from even the slightest discomfort or suffering from the eldest brother, Satan knew very well what the consequences were when it came to anything that had to do with Lord Diavolo. Levi, as well as the other brothers, were also well aware when it came to “pestering” or bothering soon to be king of the underworld, but Levi wasn’t going to let that get in between him and the Matsuri Anime Expolution Convention. He’d gladly take the punishment if it meant he would be able to attend the convention.

  
And so Satan opens his mouth in order to once again decline being a part of his “plan”, as well as deny his accomplice with Levi’s idea of an investigation, but he was interrupted as an arm is thrown over both of the brothers shoulders from behind, causing the two to let out a sort of “oomph” sound form the impact. A very loud yet strange noise came right after the impact, the gurgling yet animal like sounding all to familiar to the two brothers and already advising them who was behind them.

  
“Help me,” the deep yet husky tone from behind them pleads with a hint of pain in their voice. “The cafeteria isn’t open until another half an hour and I’m really hungry. Do you have anything to eat?”

  
“You’re still hungry with everything you ate for breakfast this morning??” Levi scoffs as he shoves the rather heavy arm over his shoulders off of him and turns around to face the orange-haired male, Satan doing the same as they looked up at the always-famished taller male. “You literally ate the left-over Bat Gizzards soup before we left! And that was out of the biggest pot we own!”

  
“Well, this is Beel we’re dealing with,” Satan sighs before rummaging through is pants pockets in order to pull out 3 small pieces of candy wrapped in black candy wrapping paper. He holds it out to Beel, which is an acronym for Beelzebub, the sixth and second youngest brother amongst the seven, and he watches as the candies were swiped from his hand and one of them were quickly unwrapped and thrown into the taller males mouth almost hurriedly. “Try to suck on those one at a time for the time being. They’re candies that melt pretty slowly, so the flavor should keep you sane until the cafeteria opens,” Satan informs as he folds his arms. Beel nods and thanks Satan for the candy before the three beginning to make their way down the stairs. Satan remembering he had an appointment to attend before the next classes start, he begins to part ways from the other two, but Levi stops him before the male could walk any further than 3 steps away from them. “Don’t forget what we talked about! I’m going to text you the details later, so you better show up!”

  
“Yeah yeah,” Satan huffs out before turning and making his way straight down the corridor. Levi and Beel make a left turn after having walked straight a bit and after having done so, Beel asks, “What were you guys talking about?”

  
“Nothing really important,” Levi lies with the shrug of his shoulders. “I was just asking Satan if he wanted to tag along with me later to this new book shop that opened up in town not too long ago. I want to check out some of the manga they brought in, and since Satan is going to want to check out the books they have, I asked if he wanted to come.” Beel nods and hums in understanding to Levi’s words, luckily for Levi, the taller male didn’t question him any further than that. Levi’s luck was a lot more richer at the moment when a classmate and fellow Fangol team player (Fangol being the equivalent sport to the human worlds soccer) approaches Beel and begins to pull him away from Levi and towards a different corridor, the classmate wanting to discuss some tactics for their next game with Beel. Levi waves him off before continuing to make his way down the corridor, his mind beginning to build up on ideas on how to approach the situation at hand.


	3. Secrecy At It's Finest

Three days.

There was only three days left before the very first day of Matsuri Anime Expolution Convention, otherwise known as MAEC. Seventy-two whole hours before the big day and Levi has barely made any kind of progress towards the “Lucifer-the-Insinuate-Allegorist-Reprobate” mission, also abbreviated as the LIAR mission by both Satan and him.

With as much swiftness and secrecy, the two males participated in many “activities” that they deemed helpful in figuring out the reasoning behind the mysterious ban. Those activities were (and were sadly limited to due to Lucifer’s and Lord Diavolo’s butler, Barbatos’s, extremely keen senses) following Lucifer and Lord Diavolo around whenever the two were together in order to eavesdrop on their conversations (something mostly Levi did since Satan wasn’t the “stalking” type of demon, or so he had stated himself), following Lord Diavolo around in order to find the right time to speak with him (but always with no luck due to either Lucifer magically appearing before the male or some kind of even causing Levi to run for his dear life before getting himself caught), and the two younger brothers attempting to get information out of Lucifer by asking questions as subliminally as they could in order for the older sibling not to suspect them in any way. There was also Satan’s self-studying on the book he had found Lucifer reading, the blonde male finding himself buried in books of similarity to the one he found in order to try and piece together the meaning of the contents within the book.

There was pretty much a near high solid percentage of failures than successes through the two brothers trial-and-error activities, which nearly caused Levi to break out into yet another full rampage within his very own room as he and Satan met up for their brief daily meeting. Luckily Satan was able to calm him down though with rather great news when he reads aloud a message sent to him by Asmodeus (also known as Asmo), the fifth brother amongst them and the third youngest. _‘Lucifer’s heading off to the human world after dinner today for a couple of hours with Barbatos! Wanna go to the club with me while he’s gone~?’_ Is what he had written, and the two males exchange looks for a second or three before they discuss the plan for after dinner. Although they were curious to how the beige-haired sibling was able to find out such crucial information within he span of a couple of minutes, they didn’t bother questioning it since the new information opened up a golden path for the two.

As the seven brothers sat around the wooden dining table within the dining room, the usual chattering and bickering took place. As usual, Beel was sneaking rather large bits of food from either Levi’s plate or off of Mammons, the second oldest brother, and Satan attempted to calm the squabbling males with no avail. It was the usual dinner within the House of Lamentation, the home of the seven most strongest demon avatars within the devildom (well, the second most strongest demons after Lord Diavolo himself that is). It was a dinner they were all used to and surely if there weren’t any sort of bickering amongst themselves during this time or any time of their day, many would think that something was severely wrong with them. But as the food on the table cleared out (thanks to Beel and his monstrous appetite of course), Lucifer makes his announcement to the others before anyone could stand and leave their separate ways.

“As much as I am not fond of the idea of leaving any of you alone for more than a second, I don’t really have much of a choice but to do so. I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors while I’m gone, for if I gain any kind of news or surprises from any of you, the punishment will be substantial,” he warns with a stern gaze, his eyes eventually falling to Mammon’s as he finished.

“Why are you only lookin’ at me for?! I’m not the only troublemaker here!” the snow-white haired male exclaims with a frown. “So you admit to being a troublemaker then?” Levi says with a raised brow. “That’s nothing new, coming from the most worthless and scummiest demon of them all,” Belphegor, the seventh and youngest brother, says with a sigh and a shake of his head. “Yeah, no one beats Mammon at being a good-for-nothing and the most useless demon alive,” Asmo joins in with the shrug of his shoulders. Mammon watches in disbelief as they continued to verbally wipe the male against the floor, just like the shittiest person they had labeled him to be for as long as they could all remember. Of course he wasn’t one to stay quiet to his brothers insults every time they thought it was funny to tarnish his name, so he shouts over them, “You jerks need to learn how to respect me a little more, none of this ain’t funny—”

“Mammon,” Lucifer softly yet firmly calls out with closed eyes, Mammon having frozen up to the sound of his name in such a familiar yet deadly tone of voice. “I couldn’t be anymore serious when I say that the punishment is substantial, so I do hope you understand what is to come if I receive even the slightest complaint.”

“W-Why are you only pointin’ me out for though, geez…” he mumbles underneath his breath as he averts his eyes elsewhere, anywhere that wasn’t Lucifer’s piercing gaze. “Although this warning goes mainly for Mammon,” Lucifer had started as he stood from his seat, his eyes sternly glancing over the brothers, “That doesn’t mean you all aren’t entitled to head my warning. Do I make myself clear?”

“Hold on,” Asmo says as he folds his arms over his chest, a small frown now on his face. “How come you get to go to the human world, but we can’t? I had to reschedule a very important appointment with Solomon thanks to you, you know.”

“I also had a very important appointment that I had to cancel,” Mammon joins in, but he was instantly shut down by Asmo as the beige-haired male says, “No one cares about your appointment! I’m sure it had to do with one of the witches you owe or something.” Mammon glares at the other and opens his mouth to speak, but Levi interjects as he joins in on the complaints of sorts. “I also want to attend the Matsuri Anime Expolution Convention, but you won’t let me go either!”

All eyes were on Lucifer now as they waited for a response, the elder brother shaking his head in disbelief to the others impatience as he folds his arms over his chest lets out a sigh. “Unlike your “appointments” of leisure, my visit is for investigation purposes on a situation Lord Diavolo had entrusted me to take care of. Due to said situation and its contents though, permission to the human world will be temporarily banned. I will no longer discuss this topic, so do not ask anything else regarding visits to the human world.”

“Why won’t you tell us what the investigation is about?” the midnight blue colored-hair youngest brother asks with a raised brow as he leans his arms on the table and lays his head on them. “It doesn’t concern any of you, nor do you _need_ to concern yourselves about the tasks I am given by Lord Diavolo, for that is a personal matter between him and I.”

“But it’s affecting those who _want_ to travel to the human world, so we have every right to a reason,” the younger male responds with his head still on the table, but his eyes locking into the serious ones of Lucifer’s. “It must be something serious for you not to want to share anything with us. Either that or you don’t trust us, as usual.”

“All you have to know is that the ban is temporary, and everyone should be able to come and go once the matter at hand is fixed.”

“So you really don’t trust us.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

“But you aren’t saying that you do.”

“Belphie,” Beel interjects before Lucifer could respond, the tension between the youngest and eldest becoming quite evident and thick enough to have everyone eels holding their breath. Although it wasn’t anything new between them all, for the youngest and older sibling to butt heads in a manner that would have everyone freeze up that is, it was something that would still put the others on their toes. Since Beel was the closest to Belphie amongst the brothers, Beel didn’t let the tension or the argument stop him from calming the younger one down, helping to prevent him form getting into any kind of trouble or punishment from the eldest.

Belphegor takes the hint of Beel simply calling his name and giving him a concerned look of sorts before pushing his head up off the table and up out of his seat. “Do whatever you want, I don’t care,” he says before walking out of the dining room and into the halls. Beel follows suite as he goes after him in order to check up on him. Then it was Asmo, who claimed to have an appointment with his skin-care routine in his room, Mammon having walked out right after him. Satan and Levi also make their way to the hall, but before they could exit out of the dining room, Lucifer calls out to them.

“Levi. Satan.” Levi manages not to flinch upon his name being called as he turns to face the black-haired demon, Levi hoping he wasn’t giving away his hidden impatience due to wanting to get his plan into motion already. Satan, on the other hand, simply turns around with a questioning expression, the sound of his name being called by the other always making him feel unpleasant due to their relationship being a tad bit more worse than Belphie’s and Lucifer’s. But nonetheless, they both turn to face him as he approaches them with his arms still crossed over his chest. “Before I take my leave, I’ve been curious about something.”

“W-What’s that?” Levi asks. His heartbeat was definitely quickening in pace, for he was sure that their cover had been blown and the truth was just about to come to light, Satan also feeling a bit uneasy himself, and to their very dismay, that was partially what had happened. “I wanted to know why is it that you two are always around whenever I’m with Lord Diavolo.”

“W-Whaaaat, no way, you’re imagining things,” Levi chuckles a bit nervously, Satan wanting nothing more than to knock Levi’s nervousness right out of him, but he wasn’t trying to show any kind of signs that would have them caught. Especially when it comes to Lucifer. “I also have no idea what you’re talking about. Care to explain your implications?” Satan says with a raised brow.

“It seems like the two of you are up to something. Whatever it is, whether it be one of your silly pranks or not, I will advise you now to keep Lord Diavolo out of it. He has a lot on his plate at the moment and he doesn’t need the two of you playing your childish games to disrupt him at work.”

“There’s no need to worry about that, I wasn’t planning on wasting my time on him _or_ you. My books are way more important at the moment,” Satan says with a smile so genuine, Levi couldn’t help but watch the male in disbelief as he turned to walk away. Levi’s attention then turns back to Lucifer but he had immediately regretted it because they were now alone and Levi honestly couldn’t find anything else to say, so he points behind himself and says, “I’m gonna go prep up for the Ruri-Hana marathon special…safe travels!” Levi quickly turns on his heels and makes a beeline straight to his room, not bothering to look back to see when Lucifer shakes his head and sighs once again before making his way out of the House of Lamentation.

** +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ **

****

Saying that Ezra’s schedule between both of his jobs was hectic would be quite the understatement. 

Or that’s what Ezra had thought of it. 

Between the recent strange occurrences of patients coming in with nearly unstoppable nose bleeds and spewing incoherent gibberish out of nowhere, as well as the preparations that needed to be put together for the upcoming anime convention and the recordings for both upcoming episode that needed to be done itself—

Hectic was indeed an understatement.

As much as he cared for and enjoyed his jobs, he never would’ve thought the day would come where his jobs would cause the male to want to take a three-month vacation, maybe even more than three months, off of work. Although juggling the two occupations were no easy feat, the thought of taking any kind of break or vacation never occurred to him until today. Despite the massive headache coming from dealing with certain impatient patients and their families within the ER, as well as his boss and manager getting on his case for being late to the recording studio and last-minute meetings for the Ruri-Hana recordings and convention planning, Ezra (as strangely as it may sound) enjoyed the life of a busybody. It kept him as occupied as he needed to be since the pink-haired male could be quite the over thinker when left alone, and you can trust him when he tells you that he can indeed be an over thinker. He had many reasons to be, especially with the many things he hears and sees when working the ER.

Another good reason, or more like example, behind Ezra being an overthinker was the fact that after a whole week had passed since the outing with his colleagues at Marcy’s Lane Restaurant, the male _still_ hasn’t gone to apologize to his boss. If anything, he wasn’t even sure how to approach the older male about it because Ezra didn’t even have any memory of it. It was extremely embarrassing to even think about it, so having to bring it up in a conversation with the very male himself was a bit too much for Ezra to process, even after a whole week having passed by. Then again, Ezra wasn’t the type of person to not apologize for his wrong doings when he was clearly in the wrong, no matter how wasted and fucked up he was. No matter how much of a crush he had on the older male, who, by the way, was a married man (something he hated to have to remind himself constantly, but Ezra was no homewrecker), Ezra knew better to not leave things the way it was. And although Ezra was lucky that he hadn’t bumped into his boss the entire week, due to how hectic things were getting for the both of them within the hospital, Ezra didn’t feel it right to continuously delay the conversation and long-awaited apology any longer.

And so after his morning to evening shift came to an end for the day, Ezra checks up on his last patient and begins to inform Byung on the patients current status, the black haired male having walked in to start his own shift while taking over Ezra’s patients, before the pink-haired male makes his way to the locker room. He changes into his casual clothing, which consisted of a clean white t-shirt and jeans, before slipping on his sneakers and tossing his jacket over his shoulder and walking out of the locker room. Ezra makes sure to pop his head through the doors of the ER to give his final farewells to his fellow colleagues like he usually does, Byung and Odette having been the closest ones and the first to send the male off with a smile before the others joined in. He then makes his way down the halls of the hospital until he reaches the elevators. When it arrives, he enters the metallic moving contraption and presses the button for the 13th floor as he stood there and watched the doors closed. 

As he waited for the elevator to reach his floor, seeing the doors opened and closed for various other peoples also taking the elevator, Ezra couldn’t help but feel his nerves beginning to catch up to him. He began to think of various phrases and ways to bring the conversation up in a way that wouldn’t turn out to be awkward for the both of them, but no matter how many different variations flooded his head, he just couldn’t find the right one. The calling out of his floor number by the elevator has him coming back to reality as he walks out the opened doors and pass’s a couple of people in the process before making his way down the white tiled floors. 

_ ‘Shit, I still don’t know what to say,’ _ the pink haired male internally groans as he lets out a nervous sigh. _‘Well, I guess I’ll just spill it out, just to get over this agony already…’_ he tells himself as he approaches the older males glass office door with his head low. He raises his hand in order to knock, but before his hand could touch the glass, he could hear the voice of a woman’s speaking in a rather pissed off tone. “You are _unbelievable_ Zyair!” Is what Ezra hears from his side of the closed door. Although the glass door was covered with black mini blinds and there was no way of looking into the room from outside, Ezra instantly recognizes the voice of the woman, who was now shouting words of various profanities at the other male. 

“I have done everything for you Zyair, and when I mean everything, I mean _everything_!” Ezra lowers his hand and begins to debate on whether if he should once again postpone his visit and apology for yet another day, but before he could come to a decision, he then hears the woman shout, “And for you to go behind my back and do such a thing is _beyond_ outrageous and pitiful! Have you no shame??” 

Ezra’s heart then drops.

‘ _Could it be…?’_ Ezra says to himself with wide eyes as he stares at the glass door before him. _‘Did Zyair’s wife…find out about the kiss…?!’_ He internally shouts to himself in his head as his already rapid beating heart begins to quicken in pace. There was definitely no way he would be able to walk in there now if that were really the case, for the situation would escalate and Ezra was sure to lose his job—oh who the hell was he kidding, he was going to lose it even if he didn’t go in! And so the pink-haired male begins to panic, mainly within himself, as he debates on whether if he should run off now and wait for the news of him losing his job later, or whether if he should be the man he knows that he is and face the situation up front. But before he could make his decision, the male having been lost in his own thoughts, the door before him is pulled open from inside and Ezra was now locking his own Lilac irises with those of sky blue, which belonged to none other than the very person he didn’t want to meet at the moment: Nala King, the wife of Zyair King. 

With both surprise and confusion though, the slightly taller, apricot skin colored and sunflower blonde-haired woman simply gives the male a small smile and walks around him and into down the hall in the direction Ezra had come from. He wasn’t quite sure at that moment whether if he should’ve been more concerned about the fact that she said nothing to him or that she just… _smiled_ at him. And although her smile didn’t seem to hold any malice, Ezra couldn’t believe that the possibility of her not knowing was true. But before he could think anything else of it, he hears the other male call out to him, “Nurse Beckett, is that you?” Ezra turns his attention from the female who had just turned the corner of the hall towards the dark brown-haired man standing behind his desk with folded arms over his chest. Ezra was able to see the frown the chocolate iris male had been wearing as he took a couple of steps into the office. Ezra was sure he would pass out from a heart attack at this point though if he didn’t calm his heart from beating erratically, for the younger male was now conflicted on whether if he should still be feeling nervous about the others wife knowing what had happened, or the fact that he had to sit there and talk about it with the male and apologize to him, _or_ the fact that the older males frown was just as good looking as his smile…what a horrible mixture of emotions…

“Um, yeah—” the pink haired male nearly mumbles as he walks in as far as the open door and looks at the male, watching his frown gradually lessen into a neutral expression. “I, uh…I can come back later if now isn’t a good time.” The male then internally face palms himself as he says to himself, _‘Great. Way to tell him you heard the argument you fucktard…’_

“Oh no, it’s ok,” the doctor says now with a small smile as he holds his hand out towards the empty brown leather chair in front of him on the opposite side of his desk. “Come in and take a seat.” And Ezra does just that, the slightly shorter nurse now sitting across the other male with hands planted on top of his own lap, his very own nervousness gradually increasing with every passing minute. “Before we proceed, I would like to apologize to you,” the brunette says with an apologetic smile, “That fact that you had to witness such behavior between Nala and I was indeed very unprofessional on our behalf.”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize!” Ezra says with the shake of his head and a small smile himself, “I’m pretty sure it’s normal for all kinds of couples to get into all sorts of arguments, whether it be about the smallest things or the bigger stuff towards things like…well, whatever it is couples argue about these days. I wouldn’t know since I haven’t really dated anyone for a pretty long time—” Ezra cuts himself off when he realizes he was most definitely rambling on; the younger male having turned his attention elsewhere to prevent himself from blushing when he noticed the brunette smiling at him. “B-But that’s none of my business…”

“Nonetheless, I still offer my apologies,” the doctor says with a slight shake of his head as he leans himself back into his chair while crossing his legs and placing his folded hands on his lap. “Although I do find it quite surprising that you aren’t dating anyone. You’re a pretty charming person and quite good looking…but that isn’t any of my business either, right?” the brunette says with a smile. Ezra couldn’t stop himself from looking at the other with wide, shocked eyes from having been complimented by the other. He had been _complimented_ on his looks and (falsely pointed out) personality by his _crush_ , a _crush_ that was _married_ by the way, and he had not the slightest idea how to react to it as his mouth slightly opens and closes like a fish feeding on fish flakes. Although Ezra had somewhat grown accustomed to the males praises whenever Ezra had handled any kind of difficult situation down in the ER (especially his patients towards Nurse Sideris), he had never been complimented like so by the other and he wasn’t sure how to react to it or what to say to him. Well, except, “I, uh—I mean—I don’t…” Doctor King then lets out a soft laugh, which only caused the pink-haired males heart to perform way more flips in his chest than normal from how ridiculously sexy his laugh actually sounded (or at least to him), before the brunette says, “I’m only teasing you.”

“Yeah,” Ezra mumbles more to himself than aloud as he lets out a soft chuckle. He wasn’t quite sure what he meant by his words, but one thing was for sure: he sure as hell didn’t feel any kind of relief from the others words. He was still tense as ever. “What brought you into my office today though Ezra?” he then asks. The sound of his first name spilling from the other nearly caused the other to flinch from the un-expectancy and he was pretty sure his face was a bit colored since his cheeks were most definitely heated up, but he manages to take a deep breath in and out before saying what he initially planned to say to the other upon arriving, seeing how the married couples argument didn’t seem to be about what had happened between them. 

“I, um…I know I’m coming to you a bit late about this, seeing how we were both pretty busy with work and everything—” Ezra starts off while looking down at his lap. He then lifts his head and gaze up to the other, ignoring his rapid heartbeat and slightly sweaty hands still planted on his lap as he finally says, “But I came here to apologize to you about what I did to you last week. To be honest, I was pretty fu-“Ezra stops himself when he realizes what was about to spill out of his mouth, the male clearing his throat before saying, “Drunk. I was drunk, and I have no memory of it, but Odette had her camera in her car on that night and, well…she showed me. So, um…I-I’m really sorry.”

“Oh,” says the doctor at first with raised brows, which causes the nurse’s heart to skip for a second too long because _what in the sweet name of Jesus did he mean by that???_ But his very own question was answered the very moment Ezra thinks that when the brunette says, “I had a feeling you weren’t going to remember anything, seeing how many drinks you and Nurse Henderson consumed.” His words didn’t really make the male nurse feel any better, the male averting his eyes as he looked at the wall instead of the others own chocolate brown ones, having recalled Riggs challenging him to a drink off before his memory was completely wiped. “But there isn’t any need for you to apologize.” This had Ezra’s gaze falling back to the others with surprise as he looked at him with widen eyes, the male almost unsure if what he had heard was real or not. “You can be rest assured that there are no ill feelings on my behalf towards what happened, I was fully aware of your drunken state and I understand it was done unintentionally—” Ezra was pretty sure it wasn’t, seeing how the pink haired male had nothing but a massive crush, maybe even more for the brunette, but it was most definitely best to keep that to himself. But the doctors somewhat hushed yet audible voice is what has Ezra freezing in shock upon his next words, the ringing of his office phone at that very moment nearly taking the words from Ezra’s reach of sound from his ears. It almost felt as if Ezra made up the words from the other in his own imagination, because there was no way he would possibly hear the other whisper, _“Which is a shame…”_ about their nowhere-near planned kiss, because Doctor Zyair King was a _MARRIED MAN_. A kindhearted, hardworking and funny male with a honey-coated smile that had Ezra melting every time his pearly whites were revealed…right??

And so Ezra sat there for a couple of seconds as he listened to the man’s soft, yet soothing voice respond to the call, but Ezra was in no way paying attention to what was being said because he was confused. He was confused about what the male meant when he said _‘which is a shame’_ …what could he have possibly meant by that? What was a shame? Because surely he didn’t mean that Ezra being drunk and unable to remember forcing a kiss onto him was a shame. Yeah, there was no way that was it, surely that was Ezra’s wishful thinking because a responsible and respectful _married man_ would _never_ say such a thing…right…?

Right???

“I’m sorry about that,” the doctor apologizes after having hung up the phone. While getting up from his seat, he then says, “It seems like I’m needed at the E.R, so I must make my way over. We can continue our discussion on the way out together, if that’s ok with you.” Ezra slightly nods his head as he gets up himself, the male unable to mutter a word as he tried to yank himself out of his head (or more like his own ass) and bring himself back to reality. He wasn’t quite sure what to say at this point though because not only did he already apologize, but he was now performing his usual fantasies about how he and the taller man, who was now walking beside him down the hall, as a couple within his own head. And it was all thanks to Ezra’s own perverse, disillusioned mind…or so that’s how he saw his own mind to be. But his mind was definitely not playing tricks on him and he comes to that realization when the both of them board the empty elevator. 

“Although I am truly sorry that you had to witness the bickering between Nala and I—” the brunette says as the both of them watch the number above the elevator go down from the twelfth, eleventh, tenth, ninth, eighth, and seventh floor. “I’m sure words aren’t enough. Therefore, I will share with you the details of said argument as true atonement, but only if you can keep a secret.” Ezra turns to look up at the slightly tall man with wide eyes. After having been unable to sputter even a letter, the pink-haired male finally stutters in shock and bewilderment as he waves his hands up a bit, “W-Wait, what?? There’s no need for you to tell me that, that’s nothing to _atone_ for, it was just an argument!” But having looked into the serious eyes of the taller male, which contradicted the current small smile on his lips, Ezra doesn’t utter another word as he lowers his hands and waits for the other to speak. “You see—” the doctor says as he turns his attention back to the numbers above the elevator door, having went from the fifth, fourth, and third floor. “Nala was simply upset due to not having talked to her about our divorce, seeing how she had received the divorce papers from my lawyer by surprise.” 

“Oh, wow, divorce papers. Yeah, that must’ve been a pretty big shock…” Ezra mumbles to himself at first, the words not fully processing through his mind until the elevator dings upon arrival to the first floor. His almond shaped eyes widen in utter shock as he looks over to the doctor and watches him walk out the elevator first. “It was a shock for her indeed. But I trust that you’ll keep this a secret, just between you and me, right?” Doctor king says with a smile that had Ezra feeling more exasperated than anything, especially with how the doctor smiled while telling him such a thing. He _smiled_ for something that most people would be down and depressed about, yet he said it as if it meant absolutely nothing to him, leaving the pink-haired male staring at the brunette with his mouth agape. He did nod in agreement though, as to not leave the other hanging for a response, before the doctor slips his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and says with his ever-so bright smile, “Good! I hope you have a safe trip back home then. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.” Ezra nods his head once again before the doctor turns around and makes his way down the long hall and to the E.R, leaving Ezra to step out of the elevator and watch the male walk down the hall because—

_ ‘Holy shit…. did I …. did he…. divorce…. HUH?!’ _ the pink-haired male thought to himself as turns around in the opposite directing the doctor had walked in and made his way out of the building.

The entire way home, from the bus ride, to the supermarket (the male needing to buy some ingredients for the days dinner), to the couple of blocks the male had to walk in order to get to his apartment complex, Ezra was filled with an immense amount of various emotions thanks to his visit with the doctor. Although he was able to process everything by the time he had put together a simple meal and showered, it was still quite a lot for the pink-haired males tired mind to fully comprehend what he had went through and heard. As he sat in his living room with the most recent script given to him for the upcoming episodes to the Ruri-Hana animation, he found himself re-reading the same lines over and over because his mind could only circle around the fact that— 

“He’s getting a _DIVORCE?!_ ” he shouts as he slams the stapled papers down on the couch next to him while throwing himself back into the cushions of his couch, his arms then going up to grip at his pink locks. It was extremely random and out of the blue for Ezra! The fact that the very man he fantasized about, from holding hands like the cheesy fuck he is (despite many people not seeing him as the type), to going on dinner, movie or shopping dates and, well, many other things…but that was besides the point! The man he knew since the beginning of his nursing days, who defended him from Nurse Sideris and anyone else who tried to mess with him, who praised him whenever he performed an action that many wouldn’t dare to perform due to possibly losing their jobs and patted him on the head every time, the one who most definitely said ‘ _it was a shame that their shared kiss was unintentional and unplanned_ ’, almost as if he WANTED it to happen—

He was getting divorced from the woman he had been married to for a good couple of years, or so he had remembered being told by Isabella. But the brunette doctor was leaving who he had claimed to be _“the love of his life”_ in many interviews by the press, as well as to various coworkers— at this point the male nurse was nearly convinced that the days’ worth of events was all but a cruel dream. And as he stared up at the ceiling of his baby blue living room, he began to wonder if maybe…juuust maybe, that there could be a possibility that the brunette doctor was divorcing his wife in order to date him…? 

“Yeah, no, there’s no way,” the male mumbled to himself with the shake of his head as he sat upright and crossed his legs on the couch. He was instantly persuaded that that was most definitely still a part of his delusional fantasies. And with that, he grabs a hold of the now slightly crumpled papers and continues to read through the script, all in hopes that he would be able to forget the days events, even if temporarily, seeing how he had to prepare himself for the upcoming convention in the next 3 days.

Oh, how Ezra despised the ‘being-on-edge’ part of life. It was something he sadly had to live with ever since he started his voice-acting career, seeing how absolutely none of his friends and acquaintances knew about the males profession of sorts. And not only did Ezra’s coworkers and family have no knowledge of his vocal profession, but every single person who knows of the animation (excluding the company and director of said animation), every single anime fanatic, or otherwise known as Otaku’s, had not a single clue on who the real voice actor of the anime’s main heroine was. No one knew of Ezra being that very same voice-actor and both him and the company had decided to keep it that way…or more like it was too late for them to announce it since the anime had blown up a bit too quickly for everyone’s surprise. Everyone feared that if they knew their heroine was voiced by a male, the animation’s popularity would surely plummet and, well…

It’s been a good couple of years with no one knowing. 

It was becoming a game of detectives of sorts for the fans though, as they all searched and shared theories on who the voice actor could be, and Ezra would be lying of he said was wasn’t enjoying it all. Having made his own private accounts on various social media accounts, he would browse through the company’s page and multiple fan accounts in order to read their comments and so on, as well as view the fan work made based off of the show, which were all personally his favorite sections of social media. For although no one knew about the males involvement with he favored heroine of the animation, he still felt some sort of connection and appreciation towards everything. Even though he had his doubts about playing such a role during the beginning, he still believed he had some sort of link with the fans, and multiple times he would imagine himself responding to the comments like most voice-acting artists would, and although the company had given Ezra the OK to make a Ruri-Hana account (just without photo uploads of course), Ezra declined to do so. He didn’t want to be overwhelmed with the massive amounts of ‘face-revealing’ requests from everyone, the male also wanting to steer away from possible hackers who would try to grab his location and so on. 

But despite it all, Ezra still loved his job. And even though it was a bit difficult to keep his identity a secret to all, even to Riggs, who was a huge Otaku himself, _and_ a childhood friend of Ezra’s, Ezra wouldn’t change that for anything. It was a part of his life at this point and changing it would definitely throw the pink-haired nurse off of the game he seemed to be steering for himself quite well…

But after an hour of reading through the script and somewhat rehearsing under his breath, he sets the paper down on the coffee table right across from him and makes his way to his room, turning the lights off on his way over. After having reached his room, he turns off the lights before going over to the bed he never finds time to fix before plopping himself down and wrapping himself within the comforts of his blanket. He laid still for a bit as the days events once again began to flood through his head, the quietness of his darkened room not helping, but seeing how bizarre the said events were, it also seemed to drain the energy from the male as well, leaving the pink-haired male drowsy without realization and out could seconds later. 

** +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ **

“We are sooo going to get caught,” Levi mumbles audibly enough for the blonde to hear, the purple haired demons shoulders begin to slump as they stood before the rather large wooden doors of the Demon Lord’s castle. “And we might not just live to see another day…”

“Well, we can always turn back around,” Satan says as he folds his arms over his chest. “But this _was_ ultimately your idea.”

“Well, yeah, but it just hit me that once Lucifer finds out, he’ll most definitely punish us in a way that would make us want death,” Levi whines as he wraps his arms around himself and slightly shivers at the thought of the older sibling glaring literal daggers at him while scolding him. It was never a sight to behold or look up to. Ever.

“We’re already here though, so might as well go through with it than back out, or else both us coming here and that punishment would be for nothing,” the blonde says with a sigh before lifting his hand and grabbing a hold of the doors knocker. He hits the door a couple of times before lowering his hand, the two of them waiting for a response. “And besides, I’m pretty curious about what Lord Diavolo has to say about everything,” the blonde says with a small smile, that very same smile then turning to a mischievous grin of sorts as he mumbles more to himself than the other, “We can probably get some dirt on Lucifer too, which would be perfect for some blackmail. That way, we’ll have some leverage over him, and he would have no choice but to talk or else we could spread said blackmail…I’ll even throw in a curse, just to watch him squirm and struggle...”

“Seriously…?” Levi asks in disbelief as he watches his slightly younger brothers mischievous grin slowly grow with every passing second as the blonde thought of the various different methods to go about his “pranks” towards Lucifer. “I should’ve known that was your main motive…”

The doors finally open about two to three seconds later, the two males walking through and are instantly being greeted by one out of the seven little black ball of a demon wearing a black top hat with an orange lining, the little demon having went by the name of Little D. Number Four. “Hello there Little D,” Satan greets first with a small smile, Levi following suite with a simple “Yo.”

“S-Sir Leviathan, Sir S-Satan, it’s been a while,” the little demon stutters as he hovers right before them. “It sure has,” Satan agrees with the nod of his head. “As much as we’d like to catch up and all,” Levi says unintentionally sarcastically, his nerves and impatient-ness telling him to get all of this over with without the unnecessary chattering, before the purple haired male says, “We really need to know if Lord Diavolo’s here. We need to talk to him.” 

“H-He just walked in a couple of minutes ago, y-you’ll have to give him a couple of minutes t-to settle in,” the little demon stutters as he disregards the purple-haired demons sarcastic remark, although it did seem to bother him a bit as he now bared a frown. “I’ll let him know y-you’re here. In the m-meantime, you can wait in the l-living room,” he then says before flying off towards the stairs and disappearing. “He’s as timid as ever,” Satan says with a sigh and a slight shake of his head, then having turned his head to eye the purple haired male, who was scrolling through his D.D.D (otherwise known as his Devildom Device, the equivalent of a cellular device like the ones in the human world), from the corner of his eyes. “He reminds me of someone.”

“I wonder who,” Levi mumbles without sparring the blonde a glance, nor paying any mind to him. Satan smiles while letting out a soft sigh as they make their way to the rather large and luxurious looking living room on the left side before approaching the staircase. The two plop themselves on the comfortable leather couches and wait about ten to fifteen minutes, with Levi on his D.D.D as he scrolled through social media for live updates on anything and everything anime-related, while Satan began to scroll through Devilgram to browse through the most recent photos of a new human world styled cat café that opened up within town, before Lord Diavolo walks into the living room with his usual smile of greeting. 

“Satan, Leviathan, what a pleasant yet interesting surprise!” the brunette demon greets as he walks up to single seated couch paralleled from the other two demons before sitting down. He crosses a leg over the other and places his now intertwined hands atop his knees before saying, “As much as I would love to offer you some of Barbatos’s amazingly brewed tea, he and Lucifer have taken a little trip towards a given task, but surely you are already aware of that.” 

“Yes, we are very aware,” Satan responds with a slight nod of his head. “And that’s why we’re here. Levi and I have some questions that we would like to ask you, which is related to the task you had sent Lucifer and Barbatos on.”

“Ah, getting right to the point I see,” Lord Diavolo says with a raised brow and a small smile, a hint of curiosity somewhat sparking within the brunettes golden irises towards the blondes words and what he knows, or at least that’s what Satan had thought he had caught a glimpse of as he looked at said golden irises. “I may have an idea to why you are here already, but I would be more than happy to hear your concerns, and I will do my utmost best to answer whatever I can.”

Levi is now the one to speak as he pushes himself off of the cushion he had been leaning on and sits upright before saying, “We’re pretty sure you’re well aware of the traveling ban Lucifer placed on everyone in the House of Lamentation, seeing how he tells you almost everything—” the purple haired male nearly mumbles the last part before continuing, “But Lucifer has been a bit sketchy about it and won’t tell us why the ban started to begin with.”

“We’ve also taken notice that Lucifer has been paying you a lot more visits than usual, so we figured that you might hold knowledge behind the reasoning of the ban, and we would like to know why,” Satan says as he folds a leg over the other and leans back upright into the cushion. “Seeing how Lucifer won’t tell us anything, we hoped you would tell us instead, seeing how we have every right to know why our traveling privileges have been taken from us.”

The brunette demon’s smile somewhat falters a bit as he blinks at the two males words with slightly widened eyes, the male clearly taken aback a bit, which only confused the two brothers as they nearly mirrored the others expression _because_ of said expression. The two brothers had fallen into more confusion as they watched Lord Diavolo break out into a soft yet hearty laugh before saying, “Wow, you two are quite the perceptive ones! I applaud your detective skills, it’s truly incredible!”

“W-What’s so funny about it though…?” Levi asks lowly but audibly for the brunette to hear. Lord Diavolo wipes at the corner of his left eye with his finger as he wipes away a forming tear from laughter before saying, “As much as I find your perception quite amusing, I’m afraid I can’t release much information about that. And it wasn’t Lucifer who placed the ban in the first place, it was me.” The eyes of the two brothers widen as Levi asks, “What?? Why??”

“Let me guess—” Satan then says before the golden-iris male could speak, causing the male to now lock eyes with the green-iris blonde. “Does it have to do with the rifts between the three realms?” 

“Oh?” the brunette says as he raises a brow, his smile never faltering as he spoke. “What made you come to such a conclusion?”

“Let’s just say Lucifer, to our very surprise, wasn’t being as discreet as he usually is with his “research material”, or so we’ll call it,” Satan says with a small smile that displayed anything but pleasant. Levi was sure that the blonde demon found excitement and great entertainment in the mere thought of their older sibling failing to conceal something that he would never let his other siblings find out about, and his smile was all it took to exhibit just that. “I found a book by the name of “The Sanctums of the Realms”, which discusses the formation of the transportation between all three realms from magic, as well as the very first transportation sights that are no longer used due to now being sanctuary grounds that prohibit both angels _and_ demons from stepping foot on them. And although that kind of information doesn’t surprise me, for various reasons that we are both aware of and the research I have done on my own thus far- “Satan says as he unfolds his arms to place his clasped hands atop his folded legs, “What _does_ peak my interest is that after having read the book, I realized that there was quite a lot of information missing from the book itself. Almost as if some pages were missing altogether.”

Lord Diavolo says nothing in response, but his smile does lessen quite a bit as Satan continued to speak, Levi having taken notice and couldn’t tell if it was a good thing that the others smile was slowly waning. It also had him realize that Satan had both done a shit ton of research in a span of a couple of hours before arriving to the Demon Lords Castle, and the blonde was definitely hitting the nail on something if the Demon Lord himself was showing any kind of reaction. “Even though the book itself doesn’t show any signs of physical tearing of pages being ripped out, I could feel a very distant impression of magic coming from it, so my guess is that someone had placed a magic spell of sorts to hide said pages from being read.”

“Someone?” Diavolo finally says with a raised brow once again. “Don’t you mean Lucifer?”

“No,” Satan says with the slight shake of his head. “I can tell when Lucifer casts a magic spell on an item, especially when it comes to books, and it turns out it wasn’t him. The spell has quite the heavy feel to it, for such a simple spell too.”

“How can you be so sure?” the brunette asks out of curiosity.

“When you live with someone for centuries, it’s not that hard to catch up on simple things like that. Are you, by any chance, doubting my abilities Lord Diavolo?” Satan asks with a raised brow, a hint of amusement sparkling in the males eye upon realizing the Demon Lord was asking such a question.

“Of course not Satan,” Diavolo responds with a big smile once again, this time an unreadable one, as he slightly shakes his head. “I know very well that you are capable of that and so much more! I’m just fascinated by how observant you are, as well as how insightful this conversation is!” His smile then lessens into one of slight concern though as he says, “But I am just as concerned as well. If lucifer didn’t place that spell on that book, and you claim that the spell is of complexity, does that mean there has been an intruder within the House of Lamentation?”

“With all due respect Lord Diavolo—” Satan says as he closes his eyes, Levi unable to peep not even a word at this point. The aura within the room was definitely shifting and it wasn’t “You can drop the act. I know it was you who put that spell on the book.”

“S-Satan, what are you saying??” Levi finally says in a hushed voice to the blonde seated beside him, eyes widening in shock and disbelief to the males sudden accusation. “Did you hit your head or something on the way over here?? Are you _trying_ to get us obliterated from the face of the Devildom?!”

“Oh my,” Lord Diavolo chuckles as he leans back into his seat. “And here I thought I was doing a good job in concealing it.”

“For someone who just got found out, you don’t seem very shocked or concerned about it,” Levi deadpans as he looks over to the brunette. Diavolo simply lets out another chuckle before Satan asks, “So, are you going to tell us why you placed the traveling ban _and_ placed that spell on the book?”

“I’m afraid my answer is still no,” Diavolo answers with the slight shake of his head and the folding of his arms. Both Satan and Levi give the Demon Lord a frown as he says with closed eyes now, “All I can, and will tell you, is that the ban was placed for the safety of the beings in all three realms. I assure you though that Lucifer and Barbatos are safe as they travel into the human world, but both myself and the higher ups within the celestial realm are looking into the matter and it should be resolved in due time.”

“By due time, you mean within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, right?” Levi asks with a raised brow, as well as concern brewing in his expression. “I need to attend a very important convention that’s being held up in the human world in three days, I reeeally can’t miss it!”

“Hmm,” the brunette hums a he brings his hand up to his chin and looks up at the rather large yet beautiful golden chandelier hanging above them in thought, “It’s more like seven hundred and thirty hours?”

“Se—” the purple-haired male nearly chokes as he attempts at repeating the rather large number, his mouth agape in utter shock. “How many days is that?!” he then asks in disbelief as he tries to do the calculations in his head. 

“A month,” Satan sighs with the shake of his head. “How do even _know_ that?!” Levi questions in shock to the blondes knowledge. Satan ignores his brother as he gets up from his seat, a small smile on his lips now as he looked at the lax brunette, who mirrored the blondes expression. Levi could tell that Satan wasn’t necessarily smiling out of any kind of happiness, for they both realized that the both of them had showed up to the Demon Lords Castle for nothing. They had equally left with nothing as they said their farewells to the brunette before being kindly escorted by the Demon Lord himself. 

Upon having taken a couple of steps away from the large building, Satan sucks his teeth in frustration before mumbling, “I forgot to ask him whether if he had any embarrassing photos of Lucifer…” Levi gives the blonde a deadpanned expression as he says in disbelief, “Is that what you’re mad about right now? Seriously??” After a good while of walking, as well as the quick stops to the new bookshop that had recently opened up within town and a café place, Levi is told to head home first, for the blonde wanted to do a couple of stops more before going home. And so Levi makes it back home and makes a beeline for his room, fearing that if he bumped into the brother of gluttony, he would have no choice but to surrender the small desert he had bought for himself as a snack while he watched the latest episodes of the anime he had recorded before having stepping out with Satan. Levi is successful in making it to his room though, and he makes himself comfortable pretty quickly within the comforts of his sheets in the white tub he uses as a bed before going through his social media accounts first. While doing so, he begins to stumble upon plenty of posts on fellow anime-watchers and Otakus like himself up in the human world prepping for the upcoming convention that was coming up in the next three days. 

“They’re so lucky,” Levi sighs with a small frown as he continued to scroll through the posts. As usual, the irritating feeling of bitterness, resentment, and jealousy began to flood the males insides. It was a sensation that was not new to him, for he has dealt with it for many years, for _centuries_ , but like always, all he could do was let those feelings dissipate on its own, all in due time…or so he hoped it would. “I can’t believe I’m going to miss out on one of the biggest anime conventions ever…it’s so not fair,” he mumbles to himself. 

Just as he was just about to turn the screen to his phone off, not wanting to torture himself any longer, a post with one of his favorite anime characters photo, Ruri-chan, catches his eye and has him stopping just in time in order to read the official animes account. “Make sure to stop by booth C231 in order to enter the raffle, for the prize will blow your mind,” Levi begins to read aloud. His eyes gradually begin to widen though as he continued to read the post, “The prize for this limited raffle is an _Ultra Rare and Limited Edition Life-Sized Ruri Hana_?!” The purple haired male sits up from having laying down in his tub of a bed, the male unable to believe what he had read. “There are only 10 of those available, and all 10 of them were given away within a raffle last year! I had no luck at all with that raffle, even though I managed to rack up on all of those tickets…and for the company to actually be giving yet another one away?? There’s no way this is true…” With doubt and skepticism instantly taking over his shock, Levi begins to go through the comments, having been met with other people who were also skeptic about the post. But to his and everyone else’s surprise, a representative of the production team who had posted said post makes yet another one, but with a video this time. They begin to show the statue itself and its authenticity as they claimed the raffle to be true. “No way, no way, no way! This is totally legit!” the male nearly shrieks at his phone, eyes sparkling with excitement now as the doubt, resentment, and jealousy had disappeared. “There’s no way I can miss out on such a rare item, that life size Ruri-chan is an ultimate must-have!” Levi continues to scroll through the account in order to find out how to enter said raffle, which was to simply give the seating number on their tickets to the animes panel, along with their full names. Levi then begins to frown, for although he had already pre-ordered his tickets way ahead of time, he wouldn’t even be able to pick up the package if he had won…or at least that’s what he had told himself at first before entering his information and turning the screen to his phone off.

“There’s no way I’m going to miss out on this golden chance…I’ll get there one way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man...another late ass post...
> 
> I mean, yaaaaay, another late ass post~! :'D
> 
> Lolz, sorry guys...I seriously did not mean for this chapter to take so freaking long. It just did, and for various reasons...but lets just leave it at procrastination being the top one, yeah? (^_^)'
> 
> But I did it! I'll try to do these chapters a bit smaller so I can post a little more quicker and stuff, but I hope you guys liked it~! <3


End file.
